Imprinted
by littleginamags
Summary: Jean's dead. Logan took off without another word to his X-Men, leaving everyone behind- including his secret love, Rogue. But instead of Rogue pining over his absence, she moves with her life- with Scott. When Logan returns and sees.. continued!
1. Goodbye

Jean's dead. Logan took off without another word to his X-Men, leaving everyone behind- including his star-struck secret love, Rogue. But instead of Rogue pining over his absence, she moves on with her life- with Scott. When Logan returns and sees their new budding romance, will he be able to handle seeing that the beautiful, rebellious Rogue no longer wants him? Or… does she?

I own nothing. Everything was created by the amazing guys from Marvel Comics.

Love Games

I felt my stomach do an uncomfortable flip- flopping motion when my ears picked up on the sound of a motorcycle coming to an abrupt halt- tires crunching harshly against the stone driveway.

Oh no, I wanted to scream. No. This can't be happening. Why is he here? Why has he come back after all this time?

My breath felt caught in my throat as I heard him come up the stairs to the mansion- probably throwing his beat up leather jacket over his shoulder and wearing that "I'm too fucking sexy for everyone" face. God, I hated that look. Like, really, Logan? You think you're ohhhhhh so great and everyone with a working vagina has to swoon over your rugged, dangerous, I'm-gonna-kill-you-so-good-in-the-sack attitude? PUH-LEESE!

A knock sounded on my door, tearing me away from my silent Logan beat-down, and I blushed in surprise when I realized I was still in boy shorts and a tank top.

"Ah, fuck, hold on!" I called to whoever was on the other side of the door and jumped off my bed to pull a black hoodie and basketball shorts over myself. "Okay, you can come in!"

I looked at the door, opened wide enough to see Scott peaking his head in. I could see how he narrowed his eyes in a funny look through his red-tinted glasses and small smile pulled the corners of his mouth.

"Did you just wake up?" he questioned, smirky smile in full effect.

I shrugged. "What's it to ya?"

"Your boy is here," Scott informed me with a "you should all ready know that" look.

I nonchalantly shrugged again and pretended to pick off lint from my hoodie. "Am I supposed to care, Scott?"

"Whoa," he said, closing the door to come over and stand before me. "What's going on, Rogue? You've always been happy to see him. What gives?"

I felt myself starting to blush so I turned my face away and hid it behind my curtain of white-streaks. "Nothing. Look, I should probably get a shower and look more presentable since my former hero is home. Let him know I say hi."

* * *

An hour later I was clean, dressed in comfy jeans and a band shirt, and making sure I looked finer than fine when Logan saw me. Sure, I was wearing Converse and my hair had that messy bed head look but I knew he liked when girls looked like that. His stupid thoughts and personality traits are still inside my head- fuck me for not using them to my advantage sooner.

I walked into the kitchen then, just to grab myself an ice cold Coca Cola when I saw the Wolverine had all ready beat me to the fridge and was pulling out a bottle of Molson Ice- that disgusting Canadian beer.

As soon as I had walked into the room, I saw Logan's shoulders tense and he inhaled a noseful of air. God, why was that sexy to me? Why did the fact that he was so freaking dangerous and animalistic turn me on? Why him- of all men on this green earth why him?

Logan then turned around to face me, piercing me with his smoldering hazel eyes that seemed greener than they were brown.

"Hey kid," he said with a small smile on his face.

Kid? Did he realize that I was almost twenty-one years old now?

I sighed, not letting it bother me and nodded in response. "Hey."

Instead of being put off by my coolness, Logan simply opened the bottle of beer and took a hearty swig from it. "What's new with you?"

"Nothing at all- except that you're kinda in my way to the fridge and I'd like to get a Coke if you don't mind."

That seemed to earn a reaction from him. One of his dark brows drew up in that curious look of his but I ignored it and brushed past him to get myself the Coke I was craving.

"You okay, kid?" he asked, leaning closer to me when I shut the fridge door.

"Ah, I'm just peachy, sugah!" I said, oozing my Southern accent into my sarcasm. "Whatever made ya think I wasn't?"

"Cut the shit, Marie," he nearly snarled. "What the fuck is up? You're not on your period- if you were I'd be able to smell it- so what gives?"

"Eew. First of all, that is so disgusting, Logan. I sure as hell hope you don't tell your dates that. And second of all, whatever is bothering me is none of your damn business."

That shut him up right quick. I was glad for it too. I used this time to crack the tab on the soda can and take a refreshing gulp of soda into my throat, reveling in the fact that Coke always tastes better from the can than it does in a bottle.

When I put the can down, I noticed Logan was looking at me still with the hot coals.

"What?"

"What the fuck is the matter with you?"

You really want to know? I thought to myself. You really want to know how I have loved you for all these years, basically declared my complete allegiance to you and that I'd give my very life for yours? Do you really want me to spill the fact that I have hated Jean just because she was the one you loved and I wasn't? You have no idea… I thought, a dark look coming across my face. You have no idea.

Logan saw the shadow mar my features, but he didn't flinch from me. Instead he narrowed his eyes and a rumbling sound erupted through his chest.

"Forget it," I told him. I grabbed my can from the counter and reached in the fridge to grab a few more- just so I would have an excuse not to be in the kitchen again- and walked out of the room without another word.

XxXXxxxxXXxxxXxxxxXxxx

Hope you guys liked this! It's my first fanfic so don't be too critical! Next chapter will most likely have something juicy happen in it! Haha, I know it will cos I'm working on it right now XD

Anyway, review please? All thoughts appreciated !


	2. Missed You

I own nothing- all characters were created from the fine men of Marvel Comics!

Since Logan had gone off to dick around wherever he pretty much pleased, I took the liberty of marking the Danger Room as my own personal haven. I had grown to be incredibly strong over the years- my anger that Logan basically abandoned me fueled me to become ruthless and lethal. After he took Jean's life and left us all without another word, I vowed to myself to become strong and powerful in some kind of way to keep my emotions in check- no matter what. I had this idea that maybe if I were strong on the outside it'd make me strong on the inside too.

I dodged a flamethrower then, executing a back flip and landing straight on my feet, only to divert my body from yet another surprise ball of fire. I was in my element now. I wasn't just Rogue- the mutant with the skunk hair that couldn't touch 'cause her skin was poisonous. No, I became Rogue the bad ass mutant that no one wants to fuck with.

After Logan's sudden departure I became numb. It was the last straw. Everything in my life kind of fell apart for me; Bobby fucked me over for that twit Kitty, John the Pyro went traitor and joined the Brotherhood like a total moron, Jean went apeshit and attempted to kill us all because she was throwing a tantrum, and Logan aced because he couldn't man up that the woman he "loved" was a monster and he didn't get her when he wanted to.

When I picked up my skin mutation with Cody, Magneto was delighted. Of course he was, I now realized as I did a Neo bend and avoided getting hit by flying bullets. He took me under his wing, made me seem special. I was a weapon- his own secret weapon. He found me- I don't know how- and tried to make me join his Brotherhood. At first I liked the idea of it- mutants being superior to humans? Why not? But then I realized why he recruited me- why he wanted me on his team.

So I bailed after knowing what he wanted with me, coming to the X-Men to make it look like I had no idea, but in truth I did, and well, that pretty much brings me to now. I wanted out, got out, Logan saved me, and now a few years later I hate his guts 'cause he's a fucktard.

The simulation stopped then and the computer spoke, "You have now completed level six of the exercise. Would you like to continue?"

"No," I gasped, slightly out of breath. "That's enough for today."

"Very well. Participant: Rogue, twenty years of age, mutation of poison skin has completed level six of the exercise and progress will be saved until she returns. Good-bye, Rogue."

"Later," I muttered to the machine before it powered off.

"You put up one hell of a fight, you know that?"

I jumped when I heard his voice, but relaxed when I saw who it was.

"Jeez, Scott, don't scare me like that!" I said in a startled tone.

He put his hands up in defense. "Hey, none of that. It's just me."

I smiled and laughed a little, heart slowing to a normal pace. "What are you doing in here, Scott?"

"I wanted to see you," he said, crossing over into the room to stand about a foot away from me. "It's been three days and you've barely been seen around the mansion. What's up?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I murmured. I walked over to the other side of the room to take a drink from my water bottle.

"No, something's definitely up with you," Scott said, following me to where I stood and folded his strong arms across his chest. "Ever since Logan came back you've been kinda distant."

After I finished downing the rest of the water I looked directly into Scott's ultraviolet eyes and said firmly, "It's nothing."

"Rogue," he said, reaching a hand out to brush a stray white lock from my sweaty ponytail, "I know how you felt about him, and I hate that he makes you feel like this."

I turned my face into Scott's warm hand, closing my eyes and wishing that it was Logan's hand instead.

After Jean died, Scott was beside himself in grief like I was. I was missing my Logan while he was missing his Jean and a friendship between us started. Just an innocent friendship that later sparked an attraction between us and we couldn't deny it. Nothing ever happened though- not even a small kiss.

We helped each other. I broke down to him and hated that I couldn't touch anyone because I was deadly, and he in turn cried to me about how much he hated Logan for taking Jean from him. He knew he was second best to Jean just like I was second best to Logan. So we helped each other. We became friends, offering emotional support, and then one day I snapped and became ruthless.

So I did. I fought and I fought hard. I became a legit X-Men and now I can even control my skin mutation. It wasn't hard at all- just something I never bothered to try because it seemed much too powerful to me. But no, I can control it. I can control a lot now- especially my emotions.

But lately, I've been wanting something with Scott. He was getting over Jean a lot easier and we've been talking more and more. Our talks became more frequent and our physical contact hinted that we were slowly craving deeper touches from each other. Since Scott knew I could control my skin without killing him, he'd constantly play with my hair or hold on longer when he embraced me… making me feel so warm and appreciated when he did. And- oh, God, how I loved the feel of being in someone's arms… especially his. And as much as I wished it to be Logan, I knew it'd never be and that was becoming less of a problem to me.

I said I became numb, but when I snapped I did it for good reason. Now it's only a matter of time before I become completely heartless- thankfully I have a strong hold on myself to not let that happen. But when it comes to my attraction to Scott? Ha- that's a whole different ball game.

My control is dwindling. Scott can see it, I can see it, and sooner or later everyone will see it.

I closed my eyes again when I felt his fingertips move down my cheek and lightly along my neckline, sending shivers all the way down to my toes.

"Scott," I breathed, my voice coming out in a husky whisper. "Scott… that feels…"

"So good?" he finished for me, his voice sounding just as husky as my own.

"Yes," I admitted, tilting my head back as he trailed his fingers along my collarbone. "I- Scott…"

"Shh," he murmured, and I felt him shift closer to me, his other hand coming to rest on my waist. "Rogue, open your eyes."

I slowly looked up at him, cheeks burning when I realized how close he was.

"Rogue, I… I want to-"

But he was cut off from the sound of someone clearing their throat in the doorway.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw it was Logan.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Scott's deadly eyes narrowed at Logan when they saw him standing in the doorway, and a sudden thought just entered my mind: Scott and Logan hated each other. Logan had tried to take away Jean, the love of Scott's life, and he was interrupting what looked like his arch nemesis about to lay a hot kiss on his little Marie's lips. A kiss that we- meaning Scott and I- would gladly enjoy and would have enjoyed if Logan hadn't decided to interrupt us. But what should it matter? Logan didn't want me, and I was becoming more and more averted to him since he got here. Sure, he is still sexy, and still so damn delicious looking and there are times where I want to grab him and tell him to fuck me on the spot but I am not that damn easy. Nope. He had his chance and he blew it. I'm moving on- and I'm taking Scott with me.

I turned to Logan then, and pasted a smile on my face. "Actually ya kinda are interruptin' somethin', sugar," I said with my sweet accent. "Scott and I were in the middle of talking."

"Didn't look like talking to me," Logan said in dangerously low voice.

"And people say I'm blind?" Scott piped up from behind me. "If your senses are so 'heightened' then you'd know that talking was all Rogue and I were doing and you interrupted before I got to do anything else."

Whoa, I thought. Scott really can be a bad ass.

"Fucking watch yourself, One Eye," Logan spat. "And watch what you do with her."

"Who the hell are you to come in here and tell him what to do?" I spoke up, not caring that I could sense how angry this was making him. "What right do you have to tell us what we can and cannot do? You're not my fucking father, Logan, and if you were then I'd call you sick bastard for the thoughts that I know are running through your head right now."

A look of pure, pent up anguish flew across Logan's face then and I held my ground in front of him- not caring that I was playing rough with fire- and he started to cut across the room like angry bull when I held up my black gloved hand and made him stop in his tracks.

"Get the fuck back, Logan," I hissed under my breath. "This has nothing to do with you."

"What?" he snarled, "you gonna drain me or something?"

"Thinkin' about it if you don't leave us alone."

Logan looked kind of defeated then, I thought I saw hurt in his eyes but it was quickly extinguished by what looked like betrayal.

"Fine," he growled. "Just remember who found you and who cares most about you, Marie."

And with that, he stomped away and slammed the door to the Danger Room behind him.

I stood there, completely dazed and shocked by his words.

Who cares most about you, Marie.

He… what?"

"Hey,"

I turned to look at Scott, who had his hand lightly touching my arm.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," I said, putting up a brave face. "I don't care about what he says anymore."

"Oh, neither do I and I wasn't gonna ask you about that."

My eyebrows drew up in confusion.

"Your name is really Marie?"

I slugged him in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"Don't you repeat that!" I said in a warning voice.

"Or you'll what?" Scott said with a playful grin on his face. "You'll spank me for being bad?"

"Something like that," I whispered, slowly taking my glove off my hand as I did. "And when I do, I'll make sure I turn my skin fully on."

Scott's eyes grew wide behind his glasses. "OH!" he yelped. "Well, in that case, I don't know shit! Nope- nothing- nada. Not a damn thing. What are we talking about again?"

I smiled and tugged my glove into place. "Good boy,"

Fucking Logan, I thought, that jealous piece of shit.

XxXXxxxxxXxxxxXXxXXxxxxxxXXXXXxXxxx

Ehhh I'm still getting the hang of this so bear with me! Anyway, please review! I don't wanna just seem like I'm writing for myself- I want you guys to like this! XDDD!!


	3. Skin to Skin

I own nothing- all characters were created from the fine men of Marvel Comics.

Later that night, as I sat on my back with my feet propped up against my bedroom wall and my head nestled by a pile of pillows, I thought about what occurred between Logan, Scott, and I in the Danger Room.

How could Logan just pop in, tell us what to do like he owned me, and leave with that stupid line?

_Just remember who found you and who cares most about you, Marie._

What the hell was that?

And then… with Scott almost kissing me… gah it was so nice feeling. Well, the almost part was really nice but the fact that it didn't happen blows. My mind is all kinds of nuts right now. I mean, I want Scott to kiss me and I want to feel close to him. I do genuinely like him and he's been good to me like I've been to him. Kissing just feels right…

But then there's Logan.

I sighed when his face came into my mind, and looked up at my window- the moon high in the sky, allowing its bright light to enter my room. The stars were so beautiful tonight, so elegantly placed on the sky's black top that they looked like shimmering diamonds decorating the darkness. The night sky started to calm me, and I almost forgot about how dark Logan's eyes were when I told him to leave me alone and stay out of my life. But why should I? Logan walked off on us anyway- been gone for almost three years- so what the hell does he expect? The world didn't stop moving just because the Wolverine no longer decided to grace us with his unforgivably sexy presence.

Stupid, fucking Logan, I thought to myself.

Why did I like him? Why did I get these warm butterflies and tinglies in my stomach whenever he was near? Ugh why did I want to be with him? Why? Was it the sexiness? The dangerous look in his eyes? Oh fuck how about all the above? Of all the mutants that ever walked the earth, why did Logan the Wolverine have to be the sexiest of all?

A knock then sounded on my door.

Yes! My mind screamed at me. Yes! Saved by the motherfucking bell- er, knock. No more thoughts of Logan. Yes, yes, yes!

I got up, opened the door and literally wanted to shoot myself for thinking too fast.

No, no, no! Fuck no!

I was now looking at the Wolverine in the flesh, and he still looked very angry with me.

Who cares? My mind asked me. He walked out, you moved on, now he needs to grab his sac and grow up! Don't be a pushover, Rogue, and don't fall into his charms just because you were once- and probably still are- in love with him! Play it cool!

"Why, hello, Logan." I said with a sweet, almost welcoming smile on my face. "What brings you up over to my neck of the mansion?"

"I wanted to talk to you, Marie," he said in a pissed off undertone.

"My name isn't Marie anymore," I replied stiffly.

"Doesn't matter what your name is, kid, you're acting like a bitch."

I prickled at his words and placed my hands on my hips. "Oh, am I, Logan? So sorry that I didn't notice! But I'm quite surprised you did, it's one of the only things you've ever really noticed about me!"

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked, putting his hands in the doorframe and leaning in.

I bit my lip and tore my eyes away from him, abruptly turning my back from his prying gaze. "Nothing," I whispered. "Nothing at all, Logan."

"The hell there's nothing wrong," he muttered, and I heard his footsteps come up behind me. He was standing close, so close that I could feel his heat on me, but I didn't turn around. The skin on the back of my neck prickled by how tantalizing it was to have him so close, so close where he could touch me and not be killed in the process, and I realized how I yearned for his touch. But he didn't press himself closer, only reached a hand to touch my small shoulder blade and patted it- in a loving, mentor like way. "I'm here for you if you want to talk, kid."

I turned around and caught Logan with a death stare. "I am NOT a kid anymore, Logan! I'm almost twenty-one years old and as far as I'm concerned that means I'm a friggin adult! Stop treating me like I'm still that lost little puppy that you picked up on the side of the street!"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Lost puppy? Is that… is that what you think I view you as? Just some stray I picked up?"

"That's all I feel like when I'm near you!" I bellowed at him, waving my arms sporadically. "All the time it's always the same thing with you! You just call me kid, or you'll pat me on the head and make me feel so subordinate to you. How long is it gonna take you to realize that I'm grown up now, Logan?"

"And by acting grown up you're deciding to kiss Red Eyes?" he growled.

I raised my eyebrows at his words. "You jealous, Professor?"

"I'm not your professor, kid, and no I'm not jealous."

"Then what's it to ya?" I retorted, turning my back once again on him to stand by my window. I looked at the moon and stars in an attempt to calm myself down but I found it wasn't working. Nothing could calm me down when it came to Logan, and he was tearing at the wall I had build to keep myself in check at a fast rate.

I heard him step closer, and closer, coming up right behind me again and this time, he pulled me into his strong arms, burying his face into my hair. "Marie," he breathed, "you don't know how much I've missed you."

Being inside his arms and hearing him say those words… it ignited a spark in me that I had wanted to feel since we met. Dangerous, broody, always so cautious and controlled Wolverine had his arms around me- ME! And all I could do was stand there like a stiff board with his body pressed so close to mine? What was the matter with me?

Of all the fantasies I've had of Logan, and of all those stupid Harlequin romance novels I've read and pictured me as the sexually frustrated virgin and he as the smoldering hot man piece, you'd think I was prepared to turn around and grab him by his dark, sexy locks and lay a hot kiss on those pouty, full lips. But no. I stood there like a dumb ass with my brain somehow losing all connection with my body- hindering me from any movement in the slightest.

Logan must have sensed my state of paralysis because he shifted behind me and angled his body so he was looking at me over my shoulder. His gaze was probing, but yet cautious as he peered into my eyes.

"What's the matter, Marie?" he whispered, his voice shaky and low. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No- no, nothing at all," I squeaked. "I just, um, I need to…" My eyes darted to the nearest object- which happened to be a calendar picture of a hummingbird- and I blurted the first thing that came out of my mouth. "Ugh, I need to go feed the hummingbirds!"

"You what?" he asked, shocked and I could tell he wanted to laugh at my outburst.

"Yeah, yeah I need to go feed them! Like right now! They're ugh.. they're hungry."

I then untangled myself from his arms and stumbled into my Converse sneakers before I lurched myself out the door and slammed it shut behind me- probably leaving Logan with a bemused, disturbed, and hurt expression on his face.

I made my way down the hall, down the stairs, and finally out the back door to the gardens where I collapsed on a patch of cool grass and pressed my face in my hands.

"Urghhhhh!" I said into my closed fists. "What the heck am I getting myself into? I mean first Bobby screws me over, Logan leaves, and then Scott and I are crushing on each other when Logan comes back and wants to try and be all hot for me now? What is this?!" I then jumped up and started to pace as I waved my hands around like a crazy person. "Can't he see that I used to like him but I'm trying not to anymore? And can't he see that the only way I'll talk to him is if he gives me some kind of leeway with this whole… calling me a kid thing? This is such old news!"

I stopped pacing and folded my arms across my chest, hugging them to myself. "I need to calm down," I breathed. "I really, really need to calm down."

"Rogue?"

I turned around to see Scott on the patio near the back doors and looking out to see me standing in the middle of the garden by myself.

"Rogue, are you okay?" he called out again.

I nodded. "Yeah, kind of."

"You sure? I thought I heard you yelling."

My cheeks started to flame with embarrassment and even though it was dark out I hid them under my hair anyway. "I wasn't yelling."

Scott smiled then, an amused and almost flirty smile, and walked over to me. "Well then whoever it was sounded a hell of a lot like you. Had that sexy accent and everything."

"You think my accent is sexy?" I laughed, looking up at him in wonder.

He came closer, leaned in to me, and brushed my white streaks behind my ears. "Definitely," he spoke softly, his fingertips lingering on my jaw line.

We were standing close again, like how we were in the Danger Room, and I knew that we wouldn't be interrupted then. I was so scared and excited at the same time. Scott was an experienced, older man that was probably a pro at kissing and he'd be the first person to give me a real kiss. Cody was, of course, unsure and too new to the kissing game like I was for me to even consider him my first real kiss, and right now my stomach was alive in butterflies when I realized that this was the moment I'd get it.

Scott leaned closer, so close that his forehead touched mine, and I felt his warm breath tickle my lips as he spoke, "Rogue, about what I was going to say in the Danger Room before…"

"Before we got rudely interrupted?" I said, trying to keep the mood light but realized I was unable to do so by the husky tone in my voice.

But he smiled anyway before continuing. "Yeah, before we got interrupted I was going to tell you that I wanted to kiss you."

I closed my eyes as I felt his other hand go to my waist again, his fingers tickling patterns on my skin through the cloth of my shirt, and I arched my back into his touch. "Scott," I breathed. "That feels…"

"I know how it feels, Rogue," he whispered. "I've wanted to touch you since the moment you got control of your mutation. You've been good to me- better than anyone has been since Jean died- and I want to touch you, Rogue. I want to hold you, kiss you, to do so many things to you. I want you."

I wasn't nervous by Scott's words- not scared nervous anyway. It was a rush of anticipation, an exhilarated feeling that flowed through my veins and rendered me absolutely breathless. I liked Scott so much and I was so attracted to him that it canceled almost every attraction I've ever had to a man. I wanted him too, wanted to feel his hands on me, in places I never thought a man would touch me.

I just wanted Scott.

I opened my eyes halfway, seeing Scott look at me with lust written all over his face, and I lightly touched my thumb to his lip- no need to wear gloves anymore- and shivered from the direct skin-to-skin contact.

"Kiss me, Cyclops," I whispered.

Scott slowly angled his mouth to meet mine, and I closed my eyes and moved to meet him halfway. I shivered when his mouth came closer, but I didn't hesitate to respond when I felt his lips press ever so lightly against mine.

Our mouths met in a soft fashion and he kissed me delicately as if I were about to break. At first he was tentative, just allowing his smooth lips to graze mine, but then I grabbed him by the waistline of his jeans and pulled him closer to me, letting him know that I wanted more heat. He obliged quickly and started walking me backwards until I was pressed up against a tree in the garden, with my hands pinned over my head in one hand and my leg wrapped around his strong hips in the other, all the while not taking his lips from mine.

I moaned when he slipped his tongue in, arched my back when he licked my bottom lip, and shivered when I felt his hands slip under my shirt and caress my bare skin. This was more than just a first kiss between us, I realized. It was the first steps of seduction.

Our kissing began to slow down then, the pace becoming less intense, and he gradually brought me down from wherever the hell I was mentally, placing a few light kisses on my lips before pulling back and looking into my eyes.

"Wow," he whispered. "That was…"

"Amazing?" I finished for him.

"To say the least," he replied, smiling.

I realized that he still had me up by the tree, and I was in a very provocative position with one leg wrapped around him and my hands held high over my head, but I didn't want to get down. This was… too erotic for words.

"Rogue, I want to see you again,"

I looked at Scott and playfully rolled my eyes. "You see me every day, moron."

He laughed then, a light laugh, and shook his head. "No, I know that. I mean, I want to see you again… like this."

My eyebrows drew up in realization. He wanted to meet me again so he could kiss me.

I smiled then, allowing my mouth to draw into a sexy, flirty smile like he would wear, and I tilted my head back to look at him, trying to be as coy as possible. "You want to kiss me again, Professor Summers?"

"Yes," he replied, coming closer and tracing patterns on my wrists that he still trapped in his hand. "Yes, I do, my sexy Rogue."

My cheeks burned and heart pounded when he said my name like that, but I didn't let that deter me from my mission. I wanted to feel more of Scott, wanted to have him like I could never have Logan, and I wasn't gonna waste time in doing so.

"Maybe I'll let you, and maybe I won't," I responded in a light tone. "Now, could you kindly remove your hand so I can get down from here?"

"And what makes you think I'm gonna let you go that easily?"

"You saw how well I can fight, Professor, do you really want to take me on?"

He chuckled. "Try me."

Scott released my hands then and unwrapped my leg from him, then blew a kiss before backing away and walking back into the mansion.

I stood there, by the tree, and touched my hand to my lips. They were warm from our contact, our heat, and my heart still pounded erratically in my ears. I was falling for Scott, I realized. I was falling for Scott, missing Logan, but coming to terms with the fact that Logan and I would never be.

Okay, so this is getting juicy… XD hope you guys like it!

Keep all your thoughts comin!


	4. Dinner Conversations

I own nothing- all characters were created from the fine men of Marvel Comics.

I woke up the next morning with the sun streaming through my window and feeling a cool breeze tickle the exposed flesh on my arms. I sat up and stretched, then smiled in a big way when I remembered what had happened between Scott and I last night.

He gave me my first ever kiss.

It was so weird to think about my first kiss would be with Scott. I never gave much thought of him before Jean died- I guess I really was too hung up on Logan to notice- and I wanted to kick myself for not seeing it sooner. Scott and I were good for each other. We were emotionally supportive, we got along fairly well, and he really was sexy in his own right. He had this classic, hunky kind of gorgeousness to him. Standard jock honey with that bad boy swag that every girl will see in movies and pine relentlessly over him… especially me.

My cheeks started to burn when I remembered how he had pinned me up against a tree with my leg wrapped around him, but I couldn't let myself be distracted by daytime fantasies of him. Today was Thursday and every Thursday I taught a combat class for three hours with the younger kids. There's no way in hell I'd be able to teach if my head is still stuck in the garden somewhere, so I jumped up from the bed and went over to my adjoining bathroom where I turned on the water- as hot as it could go- and stripped down to nothing so I could jump in and possibly scorch the sex thoughts from my brain.

* * *

"Okay guys, how are y'all feelin' today?" I asked the class about an hour later.

We were in a new training room that Professor Xavier had added on after he saw that I was becoming well qualified to be a combat instructor and insisted I have my own training room. I was delighted that he had given me such a great opportunity to show that I was a worth component to the X-Men and reveled in my surroundings:

Hard wooden floor; walls that were covered by mirrors so that every movement would not go undetected by me; a wall covered in assorted weapons like staffs, nunchucks, blades, throwing stars, etc; another wall that had a shelf for everyone's training gear; and a door to a supply room that had the dummies, punching bags, wooden boards, and big weapons like katana swords and machine guns for me to teach the kids to use.

Today I was going to tell them how to throw a reaper blade- something I had been dying to show them ever since I mastered the skill.

"Professor Rogue," one of the students piped up from the back, "are we learning anything new today?"

I beamed at him. "Yes we are, Tommy! I'm going to teach you guys how to handle a new weapon."

Gasps and surprised squeaks of joy flooded my ears and I tried to hold back my smile as I reached down into my duffel bag to grab the reaper blades I had stowed away in there. When I turned back to my students to show them the gleaming, incredibly dangerous weapons I saw how everyone backed up in horror.

I raised my eyebrows at them. "What's the matter?"

"You… you want us to touch _that_?"

I looked down at the blade, turned it around in my hand and examined it as if there was something wrong with it.

It looked normal to me. It had a handle like a knife, but curved off into finger indents like brass knuckles and curved underneath for the thumb to sit while the actual blade came out like a rounded off cleaver. It was perfect for long distance and close combat, and when wearing special gloves it could be caught like a boomerang after throwing it at a target.

The blade was pretty, sharpened to a perfect point, and was even polished by the finest cleaner I could afford. I looked up at them and still saw their looks of outright horror, which made me kind of wanna cry.

"What's the matter with it?" I asked the class.

"It's… it's so scary looking!" a girl from the back said. "What if we get cut?"

"And what if we hurt someone with it?" Tommy asked in retaliation to Samantha's- the little girl that had spoken up- question.

My face fell in defeat. Apparently I hadn't thought that they might be unable to handle my new favorite weapon. "No problem guys. Let's just skip the blade learning and return to it on another day when you think you're ready for it." I tucked the blade back in my bag, feeling really sad about it, but still put on a brave face for my students. "So today let's work on two on one, anything goes sparring instead."

The class seemed to be more satisfied with that and began to suit up. I didn't bother putting any gear on- not even the X-Men could handle me in combat anymore.

But my self assurance was ruined as soon as I saw Logan step through the door to my training room.

"Mind if I join the class?" he called out from across the room.

Every students' head then whipped towards Logan's voice and excited whispers sounded throughout the room.

"Oh my God, that's the Wolverine!"

"He's back! I can't believe it!"

"Wow… he is so dangerous."

"Dangerous and sexy…"

I prickled when I heard a girl call Logan sexy, but it was only because she was sixteen years old and she shouldn't be calling him sexy because he was old enough to be her father. Yeah right Rogue, my mind told me. You just don't want anyone to call him sexy. You want him all for yourself.

Logan was still standing over there with an expectant look on his face, and I couldn't help but cross my arms in front of my chest and cock my hip out in response.

"What are you doing in here, Logan?"

Logan looked at me like I should know what he was doing, and I raised my eyebrows expectantly at him. "I heard that you had your own class now. Just wanted to come by and see what you're teaching the kids."

"I'm teaching my students combative skills," I informed him curtly. "And if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to that."

I turned on my heel and tried to silently convey that I wanted him to get the fuck out of my training room when a few of the kids spoke up and began requesting the Wolverine help out in the lesson.

"Please, please, please Professor Rogue? Can't we watch the Wolverine fight?"

"Yeah, it'd be so cool to see his claws come out!"

"You two should fight each other!"

I cringed when I heard that and wanted to snap on the little idiot that suggested it but instead I pasted a sugary sweet smile on my face and said, "No guys, I don't think that'll happen. I wouldn't want to embarrass the Wolverine so soon after his return."

Logan cocked an eyebrow at me and went as far as giving a superficial smirk. "You think you can take me on, Rogue?"

I was grateful that he was using the name I preferred in front of my students, but I was not pleased by the fact that he was trying to trap me- he wanted me to challenge him. It's what got him off. He just wanted me to start wanting him again, and he knew I wouldn't back down from this challenge 'cause I never, ever back down. I was damned.

I tossed my dark hair over my shoulders and seared him with a look that just screamed "Damn right I can."

He smirked, and then stalked over to the middle of the training room, facing my students. "You guys wanna see a good fight?"

A chorus of "yes" and "whoo!" filtered throughout the room and I looked up to the ceiling and rolled my eyes. If Logan wanted to play a little hardball then I was game; it was going to be great looking at the shock on Logan's face when I beat him.

I looked over to the overly confident Wolverine and smirked. "Ya know, Logan, before we start I just wanted to suggest something to you."

"And what's that, kid?" he replied, cracking his neck to the side.

I smirked, looked down and shook my head. "Never mind," I muttered and then looked at him straight in the eyes. "Let's do it."

We faced off and got into our fighting positions, Logan in a low crouch and I with my front leg resting lightly on the ball, hands raised in a relaxed guard.

Logan snarled, and darted toward me. I jumped to the side and drove a roundhouse kick to his face as he came around, but he caught my leg before it made direct contact with this jaw and started to swing me around by it. I lurched forward as he had me airborne and dug my nails in his shoulders as leverage to propel myself upward and drive a hard strike with my other knee to his nose.

He dropped on the ground then, stunned that I had hit him, and started to bleed a little before his healing took place. He looked up at me, shocked, and wiped off the blood from his face. "Nice move."

"Compliment me later, slacker."

He growled and jumped off the floor but I blind sided him with a three-sixty wheel kick and came around with a hook kick to his face. I hit him with my three-sixty and he was all ready feeling the impact but my hook doubled him backward. Why did it seem easy for him to falter under me?

"What's the matter, Logan?" I taunted. "Am I a little tougher than you thought?"

"You can say that," he replied, getting up again. He raised a fist at me, and with a _shink! _ his claws came out. "Come at me."

I sprung off gracefully with my back leg and aimed a barrel kick at his chest but he dodged it and swiped his claws at my leg. I moved out of the way, trying to avert myself from getting cut, but Logan grabbed me roughly by the hair and swung me down into the floor. I rolled about a millisecond before I reached the surface of the wood, and used all the strength in my legs to take Logan down, sweeping him into a fluid motion on the ground next to me.

Time to end this, I thought to myself.

I jumped up, and landed with a harsh elbow to the Wolverine's jaw, and then took him by the hair in one hand and wrapped my arm tight around his trachea- making sure I cut off all his air.

Ever so slowly I turned my skin on. A buzzing reverberating through my flesh and I felt Logan gasp when he realized that I had cornered him- he started to slack in my grasp.

I wasn't going to knock him out, just give him a little draining to teach him a lesson. I smirked when I felt the Wolverine lag some more and I leaned down and whispered, "Before you decided to call me kid, I was going to tell you that you should never attempt to play hardball with a bitch that invented the game. You lose, Logan."

And with that I released the hold I had on him and smiled to my students.

"Class dismissed."

I needed a fucking shower.

* * *

"I heard the fight was brutal."

"Rogue seriously whooped Logan's ass?"

"I heard the same thing. One of her students came up and told me right after the class was done. Couldn't stop talking about it."

I unfortunately had walked into dinner at the wrong time. I came down late because I was way too busy getting caught up with John Donne's poetry and realizing how much it related to my life, and I suddenly wished I could high tail it back up the stairs and crawl onto the chaise by my window to read about his depressing love poetry some more. But as soon as I walked in, everyone that was eating shut up and all turned their heads to look at me.

"What?" I asked, growing annoyed by their staring.

"You beat Logan?" Kitty called from across the table.

I narrowed my eyes at her, not liking that she had the balls to talk to me. She quickly averted her eyes from mine and went back to eating her salad. The nerve of that bitch just astounds me. She must take me for some kind of idiot not to know what was going on between her and Bobby, and I could tell she was being smug about it on the inside. Pfft, I thought. I'd deal with her later.

But I answered her question anyway, only I made it seem like I was addressing everyone but her. "Yep, I beat him. Came into my classroom and the kids wanted to see him fight, so he challenged me to one. I told him I'd beat him, he didn't listen, so I let him have it."

"You turned your skin on when you fought him?" Bobby then asked.

I sighed, taking my seat next to Scott, who touched my knee lightly under the table and gave it a flirty squeeze. I blushed, but turned to Bobby to answer his question like nothing was going on. "Yep. He took out his claws, so I turned on my skin."

"So you can really control it now?" Warren asked, genuinely intrigued.

I smiled at him, and nodded. "Yeah, I really can. Professor Xavier helped me out a lot. I kept it from you guys 'cause it was my own private little victory, ya know? I didn't want to spoil it by telling everyone… it seemed too special to blurt to the world."

Warren nodded. "I know what you mean. I take pride in my wings, and it's not something I wanna scream on rooftops either. They're far too special for people to understand."

I always liked Warren the Angel. Him coming on board was amazing. He was a good asset to our team, and he really was a nice guy. He was touchy about his wing mutation like I was about my skin mutation, but him coming to our team gave him a new sense of appreciation- all thanks to the Professor. I was glad that at least one person- besides Scott- could really understand what this meant to me.

"Thanks a lot, Warren," I smiled again at him. "Anyone mind passing the chicken?"

Scott grabbed the platter and began dishing out hearty portions of the white meat for me, and even went as far as putting some gravy and a buttered roll on my plate.

I looked at him, but he simply smiled in response.

I saw Bobby looking at us from out of the corner of my eye, his face suspicious.

"I think we have an audience," I mumbled to Scott out of the corner of my mouth.

"Oh, do we?" he murmured back, a smirk coming on his face.

I looked at him and cocked my head over in Bobby's direction. Scott flicked his eyes over to IceFucker and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"If he wants a show, we'll give him one," Scott said, a sexy tone to his voice.

The heat was creeping up on my cheeks again, and I couldn't help but want to hide my face in my hoodie, but was stopped by Bobby's voice.

"Is there something going on between the two of you?"

I turned to look at him and said, "And what if there is?"

He turned red a little, probably from embarrassment, and looked down at the table. "Just saying… I mean, you guys spend an awful lot of time together."

"So what of it?" Scott asked, his voice indicating that he was about to rip Bobby a new asshole.

"It's just weird, that's all."

"Why is it weird, Bobby?" Storm asked from over at her end of the table. She had been so quiet the whole dinner. I almost forgot she was there.

He turned to Storm and sputtered, "Because Logan's back and Rogue should be all over him, and plus Jean is dead and Scott was-"

"That's right, Bobby," Scott said to him. "Jean is dead. She's not coming back. And she didn't love me- she wanted that damn animal all along just like he wanted her. Logan didn't care about Rogue, just like Jean didn't care about me, and since then we've developed a close friendship that has slowly been becoming more intimate. Anything else you want to know?"

Bobby was uncharacteristically red in response to Scott's blunt tone, and he immediately shut up. I felt kind of bad for having Scott harp on him, but then again I didn't care all that much. He fucked me over with Kitty and I never gave either of them a piece of my mind because I felt like it was beneath me, but now I wish I would've said something sooner. Bobby and Kitty looked really upset, the outburst that Scott made ruined the dinner, and I was feeling completely embarrassed because all the attention seemed reverted to me.

Fuck my life, I thought. FUCK. MY. LIFE.

I ate the rest of my dinner in silence, and so did everyone else. Scott would occasionally rub my arm or run his fingertips through my hair, just sensing that I was still upset. It helped, but not as much as I wish it would.

With a sigh I put down my fork and looked at everyone before addressing them. "Okay, so what Scott said was a little harsh… but it's the truth. We've pretty much moved on and… well, we like each other."

Storm, Warren, and Jubilee didn't seem to have much of a problem with that. They all looked nonchalant about the whole thing and simply nodded. Bobby and Kitty, however, looked like they didn't know what to do.

"And on top of that," Scott added, slinging his arm around my waist and pulling me close, "don't be surprised if we become official."

"What the fuck?"

We all turned to see who had spoken such a disgusted outburst and my face lost all color when I saw it was Logan.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Okay so sorry this took a while to get out. Weekends are hectic and I was going thru a lot of drama… blah, but I thought I'd make up for it! Hope you liked it! Thanks for the reviews and putting this on your alert list ! :D!


	5. When You Play Rough

I own nothing- all characters were created from the fine men of Marvel Comics.

XxxXxxx

"You really shouldn't have provoked him, Scott."

Storm was standing over Scott as he sat on a cushy chair in the hospital wing. She was trying to stitch the gaping cut he had on his cheek.

"Ow!" Scott cried when she began to clean the cut. "Stop that- ow! Fuck- come on, Ororo, that hurts!"

"It would hurt less if you'd hold still," she said, chastising him like a baby.

He groaned in response.

I was sitting in the corner, watching Storm patch up my somewhat boyfriend and I couldn't help but blame myself for what had happened. I just kept replaying the diner scene over and over in my head… I sighed.

After Logan had spoken up, everyone at the table had turned to look over at him with the same "What the fuck?" face as I had on.

"Logan," I said, getting out of my seat and coming over to stand in front of him. He was really mad, with his chest heaving and his nostrils flaring, and I could tell he had murderous thoughts running through his head. "Come on, Logan, relax. Let's go in the other room and talk about this like adults."

He looked at me, eyes narrowed, like I had just killed his mother or something. "What the fuck are you doing, Rogue?"

I gasped at his scary tone of voice. "I'm… eating dinner?"

"That's not what I mean," he yelled. "I mean what the fuck are you doing with Scott?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "That is none of your fucking business!"

"Like hell it's not!"

"Hey!" Scott said, coming to stand between us. "Ease up, Logan. We were just having dinner with the rest of our team and whatever is going on between Rogue and I is none of your business. If I like her then I like her. Get over it."

Logan turned to glare at him. "Don't fucking tell me what to do, One Eye. You have no business with her."

"Oh and like you do?" I screamed at him. "Like you fucking do? What the hell is your problem? You come back here, like nothing has happened, and you want me to what? To fall back in love with you? Well, no, Logan! Fuck that I won't do it!"

I realized I was starting to cry. All the emotions I had were coming out now. All the anger, the hurt, the pain, it was coming to a head. And I couldn't stop the yelling.

"You… you're just a son of a bitch!" I continued. "You can't have me! First you took Jean- even knowing how I felt about you- and now you want me since she's no longer here? What gives? You can't have us both! You had me- you could've had me, but you chose not to- and now you've lost me. " My voice broke at the last sentence, and I turned my face away, wiping angrily at my eyes. "Leave me alone, Logan."

He looked genuinely upset then, like he really had no clue how bad he hurt me. He reached out a hand as if to touch my tear stained cheek, but was stopped by my flinching and Scott jerking me back.

"You heard her, Logan," he said. "She doesn't want to be near you."

Logan threw back his head and laughed. "Oh, fuck this, you know what?"

"What?"

_WHACK!_

Before I knew it, Scott was down on the ground, cheek tore open from the Wolverine's massive, cheap shot punch, and he was bleeding a hell of a lot.

There was a lot of fighting and tears and yelling then, but all that mattered was getting Scott bandaged up and Logan out of there. Logan aced without another word or glance in my direction, and I took off to the hospital wing with the rest of the guys without bothering to look back.

Which now brings me here, in the hospital wing, watching Storm work on Scott. I sighed, my head throbbing from my frustrated crying.

"Rogue?"

I looked up to see Storm's gentle eyes looking at me with concern.

"Honey, if you want you can go lay down in your room. I just gave Scott a sedative to ease his headache. Logan hit him pretty hard."

"Yeah," I nodded, rubbing my temples and getting up. "I guess I should probably get some air or something."

She smiled and turned back to put some supplies away.

I walked over to where Scott sat. He looked really peaceful, and actually, kind of beautiful- without the gross, stitched up cut. Gently, I brushed his hair from his face and planted a soft kiss on his jaw before walking out of the hospital wing and heading outside to get some air.

I walked to the garden again and looked out on the horizon as the sun was starting to set. It was a beautiful sight. I had always preferred sunset to sunrise- somehow more romantic to me than anything else. But I guess it was the wrong time to be thinking of romance.

I dropped down in the soft grass and began pulling on the edges. Too much stuff was going on with Logan and Scott. I really, really liked Scott and I wanted to have something to pursue with him, but I didn't know what to do about Logan. He was… suddenly so interested in wanting something with me. And I had no clue why he would. I mean, he always calls me "kid" or will give me a stupid pat on the arm or head like he did in my room… Why would he want to have something romantic with someone that he viewed as a child?

But then again, he may just be acting overly protective of me because he knows I'm an adult now and he knows that Scott is an experienced man that has the capability of hurting me. Yeah, my mind reasoned for me. Yeah, that's the reason. He's just protected me. He's just trying to keep me safe.

"Mind if I join you?"

I didn't jump when I heard his voice. There was no need to. I sensed he'd be out here sooner or later anyway- probably to question me more about the relationship- so instead of stalling I just nodded.

He sat down beside me, about a foot away, but I didn't bother to glance at him. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"So… about what happened at dinner-"

"I don't want to talk about it, Logan," I whispered, but the tone in my voice contradicted my soft-spoken words. I noticed how biting it was, like the raw edge of a knife, ready to cut through anything. I wish it actually could cut through things- like Logan's skin for example- to maybe give him a taste of his own claw medicine.

Logan shifted uncomfortably beside me, and followed suit with me, pulling at the blades of grass together. "I'm… I'm sorry for hitting him."

I snapped my gaze to look at him. "You're actually apologizing for something?"

His mouth was set in a firm line, his eyes looking blearily on the ground, kind of like he was defeated. I instantly felt bad for being mean to him.

"Logan?" I whispered, turning my body so I completely faced him. "Logan… I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "No, you're right. You're right about everything."

I looked at him, head cocked to the side, like he was a new science experiment. "What am I right about?"

"I shouldn't have been acting this way toward you when I came back. I just got so used to being the only real man in your life, and I didn't take it into account that one-day I might lose you to another guy. Someone better for you, someone that would be willing to stick around- someone that would deserve you. I just… I never thought it'd be Scott."

"Well, me neither," I admitted to him. "We sort of fell into place naturally. Everything just seemed right for us."

He looked at me, and the sun's final rays ignited sparks to shimmer in his greener eyes. "Does it still feel right?"

My breath was caught in my throat, and I turned my face away to look into the setting sun.

Why was it somehow symbolic? The sun setting, the light disappearing to the dark, why was it symbolic to the situation? Scott had brought such light to my spectrum, some tenacity and radiance that made me feel light and free. Logan brought the darker things of life to my attention- the hurt, the heartache, the disappointments… but through the end of it he always balanced everything by saving the day and becoming my hero.

I looked at the sun again, how it slipped below the horizon, and realized that somehow, someway, Logan would always be the one to overtake Scott when it came to me. Logan would overpower anyone.

"Rogue," Logan said, cutting out of my silent reverie and taking my face in his strong hands. "Rogue, what are you thinking about?"

I bit my lip, not wanting to tell him that no matter what I'd say or do and no matter what anyone could do or say, it'd always be him. He'd be my constant that I'd always be returning to. He'd be my sun, and I the planet that could not escape his gravitational pull.

So I settled with a small portion of what was skirting around in my head. "I was just thinking that I'm sorry that it had to turn out this way."

It wasn't the confession he was looking for, and it pulled at my heart to see how crestfallen he looked.

"Hm," was all I got in response.

"Logan, look at me."

He brought his eyes once again to mine, and waited patiently for me to say whatever I had to say.

"Listen, Logan, we never really gave each other a chance before. No actually, I take that back. I've given you plenty of chances- you just never took them. But… we never did take an opportunity to properly get to know each other… and maybe now would be a good time to start."

"What do you mean?" he asked, genuinely interested in my proposal.

"What I'm saying is that maybe we should get to know each other… ya know, as friends. We could try and find things out about each other, take this slow, like a one day at a time kind of thing."

"And what about you and Professor Red Eyes?"

I fixed him with a stern look. "You will not be calling my somewhat boyfriend any names, Logan. I don't care how you feel about him. I won't tolerate name calling."

A smile spread across Logan's face and he put his hands to his face to cover the booming laugh that erupted from his throat.

"What the fuck is so funny?" I yelled at him.

He kept laughing, still with his face in his hands, and his laughing became more obnoxious by the second.

"Damn it, Logan!" I smacked him on the head. "What the fuck are you laughing for?"

He gasped for air and looked at me, his eyes practically tearing up. "Rogue, ah, fuck has anyone ever told you how hilarious you are?"

"Why, no, Logan, I'm afraid no one has," I replied icily. "Why don't you enlighten me?"

He sputtered, laughed a little again, and then said, "Rogue, what are we? In middle school? What's all this with somewhat boyfriends and name calling? God, you ah, you crack me up."

"Fucking happy that I could do that for you. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to finish the rest of my sulking by myself." I turned away from him, brought my knees up to my chest, and wrapped my arms around them. I rested my chin on one kneecap and began rocking back and forth like a crazy person.

"Ah, come on, Rogue!" Logan said, trying to be courteous to my feelings. "I was only messin' with ya, kid."

"Stop calling me kid!"

"Okay, fine, sorry. I was only messin' with ya. I didn't mean to be an ass."

I scoffed. "That's a first."

"Oh, will you knock it off?" Logan growled, pulling my arm and making me face him. He looked so feral, so dangerous, so… well, like the Wolverine. I flinched back from his tone, but stayed in his grasp.

We looked at each other then, and I mean really looked at each other. His eyes bore straight into mine, making me feel naked under his scorching gaze. The sun may have disappeared below the horizon, but nothing could hinder me from seeing the lust in Logan's eyes- the evident, self -assured lust that he had… for me.

It felt the same now as it did when he was in my bedroom. I was stupidly frozen. He just made me so nervous, so ready to feel something with him, and I was so unsure of myself. Scott only had one other sweetheart, whereas Logan slept with the entire Eastern Seaboard and then some. His lovers had all been experienced, frisky women that could probably give him a definite run for his money in the sack… and then there was me: sexually frustrated, virginal Rogue that had gotten excited 'cause she merely kissed someone. Well whoop-dee-freaking-doo.

Logan moved closer, leaning toward me and taking my face in his hands. "Rogue," he whispered. "Rogue, I don't know what it is about you, but as soon as I came back all I wanted to do was be with you."

I gulped, my mouth feeling sand paper dry. All I could do was mutter an unintelligent, "Oh," in response.

His rough, calloused hands moved to my neck and he began playing with the collar of my hoodie, and pulling me closer to him at the same time.

"Logan," I squeaked, "Logan, w-what are you doing?"

He looked at me as if I were retarded. "I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago."

"What's that?" Oh God, my mind screamed at me. Oh, God, he's gonna go in for the kill.

"Just shut your mouth and I'll show you."

I gulped again, afraid that this would be the point of no return. If Logan kisses me, my mind thought, I will be marked as his. The Wolverine did not just kiss- the Wolverine mated. And as soon as his lips meet mine he will know my arousal, my need, and he will embrace it.

I braced myself by gripping my knees tightly and squeezing when Logan grabbed me roughly by the hair and yanked my neck back, exposing the soft flesh of my throat to him.

He brought his face down, and inhaled a noseful of my scent.

"Mmm," he said.

"W-what?" I gasped.

"You smell like rain water… and strawberries." He murmured, lips grazing against my skin.

The way it felt, so animal and carnal, and he made a raw feeling of lust course through me. His fingers tightened in my hair, making me arch closer, and then all of a sudden I felt the back of my arm being pressed into the grass.

Logan used no words to seduce me; everything was done by his five senses. He saw me with lust in his eyes, he smelled my scent and picked up my arousal, and he was touching me in the most possessive way possible. I bet he could hear my heart pound, hear how it thudded so erratically in my ears. If he were to use his last sense- taste- I wouldn't be able to stand it.

Almost like he were telepathic, he lowered his mouth to my neck and flicked his tongue out- just licking me with the tip- and left an electrifying, wet trail from my clavicle up to my ear. He nibbled on my lobe, and I shivered.

He moved down my neck, kissing and nibbling every inch of skin he saw before he bit down harshly between my neck and shoulder blade. I cried out- but not in pain. I cried in absolute pleasure, and my hands found their way to Logan's shoulders and I gripped them hard, digging my nails into the flesh when the pressure of his teeth increased.

His hands slipped under my shirt, gripping my hips tightly, and he began tugging on the waist of my jeans. Logan grunted when he realized how tight they were.

A wave of nervousness set in to the pit of my stomach and a deep realization came in: Logan and I were about to have sex… right in the middle of the garden.

"Logan," I gasped. "Logan, we can't do this here."

"And why the fuck not?" he growled, still trying to yank at my denim clad waist.

"B-b-because what if… someone sees us?"

That seemed to worry him a bit. He began to look around the garden- I guess to see if we were being watched at all- and when he did a scan around the area he turned his eyes back on mine.

"You're right," he mumbled, getting off me. "We can't do this here."

He moved so abruptly from me. The way he moved so quickly to get off me- like I just electrocuted him or something- I felt a pang go through my heart. But didn't I want this? I asked myself. Didn't I want him to get off me and to not make me do something I didn't want to do? I'd regret it for sure. Especially since Scott is sitting in the hospital wing, completely knocked out, and it's all because of Logan…

I was surprised when I was pulled from my half-sitting position on the ground and thrown over Logan's back, completely knocking the wind from me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shrieked.

"Well if I can't have you here, I'm going to have you somewhere else. Doesn't matter where 'cause I want you tonight."

Oh, fuck! My mind yelled. Oh, shit, shit, shit! This isn't good. This can't be happening. No, no, no!

Be quiet, Rogue, a voice in my head then said. Just do this to get it out of your system. You want this, he wants this, and this is something the two of you can do to just get it out of the way. Go with it. This is what you always wanted anyway.

So I did what the voice said and I closed my eyes, allowing my fantasy man to take me as his tonight- the fantasy now becoming a reality.

XxxXxx

Okay so this took a while to get out because facebook will not leave me alone and also because finals are coming up, and toooo many people are trying to corrupt my life with drama so blah. Sorry this took a while!

Honesty, still, thank you for everyone that reviewed! I love to get some ratings in… **hint hint, wink wink** :D


	6. Our Secret

I own nothing- all characters were created from the fine men of Marvel Comics.

XxxXxxx

I kept my eyes as Logan carried me into the mansion and felt my head bob as he walked up the stairs. Were we going…? Oh, no fucking way! I looked up and realized that we were definitely heading up to my room.

Logan kicked open the door with a frustrated snarl and practically threw me on my bed. He slammed the door behind him in a vicious, lustful manner and it only took him two longs strides to reach the bed and mount me.

Why… why was this so damn sexy!? I asked myself. How could he know exactly what to do to me? _I_ didn't even know what I liked so how was _he_ able to know?

I looked into his eyes and saw the Wolverine staring back at me. Our eyes locked and they stayed together as he moved his strong hand down to my jeans again and with one harsh yank he ripped them right off my legs. I jerked in shock at his sudden movement and shivered when my skin hit the air, but the cold was instantly warmed by his hot flesh. He brought his hand to my black and white striped boy shorts and lightly rubbed my sensitive womanhood.

I threw back my head, dark hair spilling over my shoulders, and moaned in appreciation. "Ahhhhh, Logan," I gasped. "That feels..."

"Rogue, you ain't felt nothin' yet," he responded in a gruff tone.

I then felt him tug at my boy shorts and in one pull they were torn free of me and replaced by his hand. His fingers played with my slick folds and gently rubbed my clitoris when approached, making me moan and cry out in delight. His hands expertly made their way across my delicate flesh, parting the wet slit, his fingertips lightly teasing their way inside of me.

He was being so gentle, so careful with how he handled me and it surprised me that the carnal, ferocious Wolverine was holding back his inner beast to stroke my virginity in the most loving, cautious way. My nervousness faded away with every light caress he put on me and it was replaced with the burning need to have him inside me, spearing me completely with himself.

I wanted to feel the Wolverine inside me, driving into me hard and fast, and I wanted to feel like how all those sexually frustrated virgins feel in the trashy romance novels: I wanted to feel so overwhelmed by passion and need that it ignited my inner animal to be let loose… and I could take control.

The image of me straddling the Wolverine's hips, teasing him with flicks of my tongue and rubs of my flesh on his excited me. I wanted to dominate the Wolverine one day, I realized.

But the man on top of me was not the Wolverine- yet. He was still Logan. Cautious, patient Logan that was killing me with the anticipation and not giving me want I wanted. I felt a fire surge through me, a fire that wanted to consume him.

"Logan," I spoke up, my voice not as shaky as what I thought it'd be. "Logan, what are you doing?"

His hand paused, and he looked up at me in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why the fuck aren't you tearing me apart?"

He blinked and got up on his elbows, clearly surprised. "I… I don't know what you're-"  
I sat up then and caught him by the color and jerked him forward- close enough that our noses were almost touching. "I want you, Wolverine. Be the animal you are and how about you stop fucking around and you fuck me instead?"

His eyes widened but he didn't back away from me. He sniffed the air, lip curling in a ferocious half smile as he smelled my arousal, and grabbed my hand roughly- placing it on the hard bulge in his jeans.

"You have ten seconds to get these jeans off me."

Ten seconds? I asked myself. Ten seconds was longer than I needed. With one tug I snapped the button open and yanked his jeans over his hips- low enough for him to be able to work his magic on me.

Logan then pushed me back on the bed and put his hand back in place on me, his fingers urgently probing into my wetness. I braced myself, felt the pressure of his fingers break into me, and cried out when I felt him fit one, long finger inside me.

His pace started out slow, slow and steady, unlike the erratic beating of my heart. He pushed in, pulled out, and then pushed in again. He added another finger, opening me up further, and I gladly accepted the additional pressure.

Gah, I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't, it was too much… and ah, fuck, his fingers are long and awesome. Fuck, he knows what he's doing-

Logan removed his fingers from me then, the two of them looking slick from me, and positioned himself between my open legs. I looked down and what I saw made my jaw drop straight to the floor. His… cock…was… HUGE. The veins were pulsing rapidly, the length of it long and it seemed thick- just seemed like it would never fit inside of me. But Logan- now losing his composure- cocked an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Whatcha lookin' at, darling?"

My mouth seemed too dry for me to make words to speak, but I looked down at his cock and pointed with a shaky finger.

His mouth drew up in a smirky smile that looked dangerously sexy- not like Scott's at all. But the way his mouth drew up, in that smirk… it was enough to drive me wild.

"You lookin at my cock, baby?" he asked, gripping himself in his hands and pushing it up against my wet flesh. I gasped, but arched my back in want anyway. "Well?" he asked again. "Are you?"

"Yes," I gasped. "Yes, Logan, I am."

"Oh," he smiled- animal completely out now- "my name isn't Logan anymore, baby. It's Wolverine."

And with that he gripped his cock again and pushed against me.

I gasped, arched, and grabbed his shoulders in surprise. "Oh, God!" I cried.

"Shh," he whispered in my ear. "Trust me, Rogue."

There was still that one shred of caution in him, I realized. That meant he cared. This wasn't just sex to him- this was something else- something maybe more than that.

I relaxed but clenched my muscles together when I felt him push further in me- the tip of his cock inside me. The pain increased as he opened me, but then, with one low growl, he speared himself fully inside of me and I cried out in absolute shock.

The Wolverine then took over Logan- his pace becoming faster the more he drove inside of me- and he pushed me on my back and spread my legs further, kneeling on his knees and thrusting like a wild animal inside me.

My hips moved with his fast, wanton pace and I realized how good this all felt. I moaned when he reached my hilt and couldn't stop gasping when he started to move faster.

"Logan," I cried, feeling a spasm starting to overtake me. "Logan, I- I"

"I'm not Logan," he growled. "If you call out a name, it better be mine,"

"Wolverine!" I cried, gripping the sheets in pure ecstasy. "Wolverine, ah, fuck, ah!"

I matched his fast, animalistic pace- which seemed to please him. The Wolverine smiled at my innocent efforts and pulled one of my legs around his waist, making me open up more and I felt more of his cock being drilled inside me. My hands kept tearing at the sheets as I tried to hang on to dear life to the amazing, pleasuring waves that were overriding me. I was surprised when I felt the Wolverine's hand find mine, his fingers lacing with mine as he thrust in and out of me.

"Rogue," he spoke in a husky voice. "You're mine."

I gasped, a feeling of wanted ownership coursing through me after I realized what he said, and I nodded in approval.

"No," he moaned, "I want to hear you say it."

"Ah, say… what?" I managed to say.

"Say… that… you belong to… me." He said in between thrusts.

I arched my back as his thrusts became deeper- if that were possible- and closed my eyes as I spoke my devotion to him. "I belong to you… I belong to the Wolverine."

The Wolverine then growled and I felt him lean down and bite me on my clavicle- his mating with me now official.

I screamed from the pain and the pleasure, and realized that I was at my peak. His teeth bore into my flesh and I felt an explosion rip through me- and I recognized it as my climax. I screamed again when I released the surging, pent up sensations out of me, and opened my eyes to see the Wolverine meeting his release as well.

He groaned and with one last thrust he was fully spent, collapsing over me in an exhausted heap. His eyes sought mine and all I saw was satisfaction alight in them, satisfaction and something else… something that I couldn't describe. But whatever it was, it seemed to be a special look he had- one that was all for me and no one else.

"Rogue," he said, touching my face gently. "Rogue, did I hurt you?"

I looked at him, and understood instantly that Logan was back now. His animal was sustained once again, and now it was Logan that spoke to me.

I shook my head. "No, Logan. I mean, you did at first but you had to. And… after that initial pain all I felt was amazing pleasure."

The moon illuminated the relief on Logan's features, and I thought I saw a hint of adoration in his eyes somewhere. Some kind of soft, deep -rooted affection stirred within the depths of his irises as he looked at me, and I couldn't help but smile.

I pulled him close to me. At first he stiffened in my arms but relaxed when I ran my fingers down his spine.

"Will you stay with me?" I whispered in his ear.

He sucked in a deep breath. "I… I don't know about that, darling."

"Why not?" I sulked.

"Because what if someone comes in here, looking for you, and they find you in bed with me and half our clothes are off?"

"Then I'll lock the door," I murmured, a sudden sense of exhaustion coming over me. "But pleas, stay. I… I want you to."

He pulled back in my arms and looked at me, making sure I was sure that it was what I wanted. I looked back at him, silently conveying that I wanted him here- needed him here- and he got the hint. In one swift motion he got up from the bed, went over to my door and locked it before coming back to the bed and standing on the edge of it.

"What's the matter, sugar?" I asked.

"I just was thinking that I didn't do this properly, Rogue. It was your first time. I should've been more gentle."

I sat up and looked him straight in the eye. "If I wanted gentle then I would've slept with someone else, Logan. I don't care about gentle. I've always wanted it to be with you. Always. And ever since I got control of my mutation I… I just always dreamt of how amazing it'd be to have you touch me in every way you would want to. And you did, and I don't regret any of it."

"Then let me make it up to you," he said sweetly, reaching behind his shoulders to remove his shirt and dropping it to the floor.

When he pulled his jeans off the rest of the way and stood before me completely naked, I got a little excited thinking he wanted a round two.

"It's not what you think," he said with a smirk. "Don't get me wrong- I'd love to have you again, but you're exhausted and I don't want to make you too sore in the morning."

I smiled at the idea of being too sore to walk from amazing sex with Logan the Wolverine all night, but I grew curious of his words anyway. "So how are you gonna make it up to me then?"

"I'm going to hold you in my arms with nothing separating my skin from yours. I want to feel every inch of you on me, Rogue, like I never could before. And before I do this, I'm going to give you something that you deserve."

"What's that?" I asked, completely intrigued.

Logan came forward and put his hands at the bottom of my hoodie, starting to take it off me. I put my arms high over my head to give him more leverage, and kept them there as he removed my shirt and bra as well. Then he climbed into bed, pulling the covers above us, and leaned overtop of me.

"I'm going to give you your first kiss."

A guilty pang shot through my heart and I bit my lip. "Logan… um, Scott all ready has done that." I admitted shamefully.

But Logan shook his head, clearly unfazed. "I don't care who tried kissing you first- the only one that matters is me. Everyone else comes second."

Before I had time to speak, Logan then grabbed me by the back of my neck and arched my face backwards. I gasped but closed my eyes, waiting to feel his lips press on mine, and then shuddered when our mouths made contact.

I was still a little new to the kissing game, but I still kissed Logan back with enthusiasm. He started off with kissing my top lip, moving slow and erratically seductive as he did, and when he moved to my bottom lip he took it between his teeth and bit it- hard. I moaned, loving the sensation of pain, and felt myself become aroused again. Logan then flicked his tongue over my lips, tracing the outline of them, and then slipped his tongue against mine, gripping my hair tightly in his fist as he seduced me again.

I brought my hand up to rest on his shoulder and surprised him by digging my nails into his flesh. He moaned at my unexpected tenacity and his kisses became harder. I gladly accepted them.

"Fuck me," he then said, breaking away from my lips. "Forget what I said."

"About what?" I asked in shock. What the fuck was he doing?

"About the whole, me not having sex with you again. I changed my mind."

I realized that he was serious, and I couldn't help but smile as I felt his cock harden against my leg. So he couldn't get enough of me… I thought with a sense of joy.

I then braced myself as Logan became the Wolverine once again, and cried out when I felt him enter my former virginal territory.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to a sleepy Logan, and smiled when I noticed how he had his arm wrapped around me- almost in a protective, loving way. The early morning sun was streaming through my window and I looked around, wondering what time it was, but was stopped when Logan stirred beside me.

"Mmm, whatcha doin?" he said in a sleepy voice.

"I'm trying to see what time it is," I replied back- my voice hoarse from the screaming and moaning I had done only hours before.

"It can wait," Logan insisted. "Just stay here, be with me."

How could I say no to that? Well, that's the thing- I couldn't. So I settled back into bed with Logan and snuggled up into his chest, sleep overtaking me as soon as my eyes closed.

I awoke the second time and Logan wasn't there.

I looked around the room, wondering if maybe he was just in my bathroom washing up, but was completely disappointed when I saw his clothes weren't still on my floor.

My eyes then fell on the pillow beside me. There was a note on it that was obviously addressed to me, and I recognized it as Logan's manly scrawl.

I opened it up and felt my heart flutter as I read the words on the page:

_Rogue,_

_I'm sorry I didn't stay to see you get up. I sensed that Storm was coming over this side of the mansion to check on you, so I left before she saw me here. I'll be around the mansion all day looking for you whenever you decide to get up. But if you want, meet me in the Danger Room. I want a rematch._

_-Logan._

_PS: I dressed you in some night clothes so she wouldn't question why you slept naked, and I also got rid of the clothes you had on last night. Don't worry, I think our secrets safe between us._

"Our secret," I whispered as I folded the note back and tucked it under the pillow he had left it on. "Our secret."

XxxXxxxXx

Okay so not bad for my first fanfic lemon right? I wanted to make it a little more juicy, but I felt it was appropriate for these two =]

Hope you liked it! Rate, review, whatever! Next one should be coming out VERY soon! XDDDDDD


	7. First Day of Lying

I own nothing- all characters were created from the fine men of Marvel Comics.

XxxXxxx

So getting up this morning was a huge challenge.

First of all, I was hurting beyond all fucking belief. I heard stories around the mansion of girls being sore after their first time, but I think mine outweighs all of theirs. They weren't the ones that had a go with the Wolverine himself- all seven and a half thick ass inches of him. The image of Logan's cock still excites me- even though I should be kind of afraid of it.

Everything hurt. My legs and back especially. Sure, I was on my back the whole time, but being fucked senseless does kind of take a toll on you. While showering I couldn't recall a time that I had hurt worse. Not even the most intense work out sessions I did in the Danger Room could compare to how I was feeling.

But it was all so worth it, my mind concluded. Logan was what I had wanted all along and finally, I had him. And I don't regret it at all. In fact, I don't think he does either. I think he wants to have a go with me in the Danger Room. Ah, how kinky would that be?

I was sitting in the kitchen, eating some chicken tenders with honey mustard sauce as I mulled over the idea of Logan and I having bangin' sex in the Danger Room. Me slammed up against a wall with his claws out… ah, I was getting aroused again so I forced the thought out of my mind.

Another thing I then wondered about is food. I woke up this morning feeling like I had never eaten before. I had the munchies so bad you'd think I had just got done smoking an entire bowl to myself- which I've never done, but I have seen John the Pyro do it on occasion and it looks like it could take a lot of effort to do. But I felt like that. Like I just smoked a bowl to myself.

The chicken tenders were pretty good, I mused as I dipped another one in the honey mustard. Not as good as sex with Logan, but hey, whose complaining?

My thoughts were then interrupted as I heard voices coming into the kitchen. Voices that sounded like… FUCK!

I jumped up from my seat and grabbed my food and yet another extra can of Coke from the fridge and tried to make my escape before they got in here.

Scott and Storm were coming down the hall, talking about Scott's recovery and she was telling him to get something to eat and join me in the kitchen. No, no, no! Not a good idea! Not when I probably still had the "I just mated with Wolverine" scent on me! Oh, God, he'll notice. She'll notice. WORSE. Professor Xavier is probably reading my mind and he'll tell Scott what I've done.

Fuck, fuck, FUCK!

"Oh, there you are, Rogue," Storm said, making my head snap up in nervousness.

"What?" I squeaked, my cheeks becoming an ugly red color.

"I was just telling Scott that you were probably still in the kitchen eating and well, I was right." She said, smiling kindly. "I'll leave you two alone to talk."

She then turned and walked out of the room without another word, and I was left alone with Scott… my somewhat boyfriend.

"Hey," he said, coming over to me and giving me a hug.

Oh fuck, I thought. Okay, calm down and breathe. Act natural. You're keeping a secret, remember? A secret between you and Logan that no one else is allowed to know. Play it cool and just relax.

"Hi," I replied, my voice less pinched sounding. I looked up at him and smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Oh yeah," he nodded. "Much better. That stuff that Storm gave me kept the headache away and I woke up feeling fine. My face on the other hand, not so much."

I looked at the angry cut on his cheek and grimaced. "Yeah, it still looks pretty nasty… but at least it'll heal properly and you probably won't have a scar there."

He smiled. "Yeah, that's true. Sucks I don't have Logan's healing powers. If I did I wouldn't be worried about it."

My stomach flip-flopped when I heard him say Logan's name but I didn't let it show on my face. I just laughed lightly and nodded.

"I see you all ready beat me to lunch," he said, pointing his head to the lot of food in my arms. "But can I still join you?"

"Yeah, you can," I said, setting down the food and going over to the freezer to pull out Bagel Bites. "I'm still kinda hungry."

I put twenty of the bite sized pizzas on a tray before putting them in the oven. I was about to turn around to ask Scott if I could get him something, but was unable to when I felt him come up from behind me and wrap his arms around my waist.

"I missed you," he said, his breath warm on my ear.

A shudder ran through me- the same kind of shudder I had when he was going to kiss me in the garden. Oh God, I thought. I was still attracted to Scott too. My body responded to him as well… and… oh hell.

"I missed you too," I told him, and I relaxed knowing it wasn't a lie.

I did miss Scott, I realized, but it wasn't the same with him as it was with Logan. I was satisfied that I had slept with Logan first- really, really happy about the fact that we mated- but that still didn't cancel out the fact that I cared for Scott. There was a history between us, and a substantial possibility of a legit relationship. There wasn't much between Logan and me when it came to feelings. An attraction? Yeah, definitely. An overwhelming lust factor? You got it. But feelings other than "I want to sleep with you really fucking bad?" Eh, for him, probably not but for me- hell yeah.

Ugh, I thought. This was going to be very complicated.

-

I spent the day with Scott- no surprise there. We actually had a good time together. He took me out for a ride in his Mercedes Benz SLR Mclaren- a really sweet ass car I might add- and he drove us to New York City for a fun day of shopping, sight seeing, and a nice dinner in a fancy Italian restaurant.

We arrived at a restaurant called Gusto, and I could tell from the look of the place that the food would be way more expensive than your average McDonald's meal for two. We walked in and I felt so underdressed in black leggings, tall black Uggs, and a long, dark blue sweater with a low, curving neckline and short sleeves. I kind of felt like this would be more appropriate for a birthday dinner… not a restaurant whose menu I couldn't even read.

"What the hell does this say?" I muttered to Scott as we looked at the list of appetizers. "Fo…cakia.. con… fichee.. what the hell is this, Scott?"

Scott, who was wearing incredibly dark red tinted sunglasses and sporting a cane to appear as a "blind human man", smiled at me from across the table but shook his head in at me.

"Rogue, the translation is underneath the Italian,"

"Oh," I mumbled, my cheeks coloring from embarrassment. I read what it was and grimaced. "Ew, roasted black figs? What the hell are figs? Ugh, doesn't matter. Sounds gross anyway. Hmm… let's see… Ooooh! This sounds good!"

"What's that?" he asked, setting aside his menu and giving me his full attention.

"Steamed mussels, grilled corn, escarole and garlic bruscetta."

He nodded in what seemed surprised approval. "Sounds pretty good."

"What are you gonna get?" I asked him, eager to hear what he'd be eating at this fancy shmancy place.

"The___focaccia con fichi e prosciutto._" He answered in perfect sounding Italian.

"Well, what the heck does that mean?"

He smirked. "It's those black figs that you think sound disgusting. "

I colored in response, completely embarrassed about my lack of fancy etiquette knowledge, and looked down at the table as an effort to hide my red face.

There were some differences between Scott and I, I realized. Just little things that I was starting to take notice to. Like this place for example. Logan wouldn't take me to a nice place like this without giving me a heads up on what to wear, whether I should behave or not, and without telling me if the damn menu was going to be in another language. And he'd probably do it for me, not for himself. Scott seemed to have another reason for taking me here… one that I wasn't quite getting. Ugh, I thought. If I spend this entire dinner analyzing the differences between Logan and Scott then I'm gonna go insane.

You all ready are insane, a voice in my head countered me.

I resisted the urge to bang my head on the table and agree.

"What are you thinking about?" Scott asked, breaking into my silent thoughts.

I looked up at him, thinking about telling him that I'd like the voices in my head to stop, but I decided to refrain from that one. "I was just thinking about what we're doing in here," I admitted in a hushed tone. "I mean, this place is real expensive."

Scott simply shrugged. "I wanted to have a good time with you. I used to come here with Jean all the time and I haven't been back since she died. I wanted you to be the first person I came here with."

Wow, I thought. So this was aimed more toward himself, but the outing contained a special reason for me as well. He was serious about me, I realized. Serious about wanting a relationship with me. This wasn't some extravagant splurging to him- this was… not a proposal dinner but a "Will you go out with me?" type of dinner.

I gulped in shock.

"Scott that's… wow," I was at a loss for words. "I mean… I… I mean that much to you?"

He smiled and reached across the table for my hand. I placed my hand inside his smooth, bigger one, and smiled when the heat from him seemed to calm my nerves. There was always such a way about him that could calm even the most wild of stallions down- a gentle, patient way that warmed me from the inside out.

Our waitress, some bleach blonde girl that probably worked the nightshift as a stripper, came to get our orders then. "You guys all set?" she asked in her obnoxious New Yorker tone. You know what I'm talking about too. Fucking hate that accent.

Scott looked at me and said, "Well Miss Rogue? What will it be?"

I smiled at him before looking back at our waitress. "Could I have the steamed mussels with grilled corn, escarole and garlic bruschetta for an appetizer please?"

She wrote it down then looked up at me again. "And for an entrée?"

Ah fuck, I thought. I didn't look at the dinner shit. "Um," I said stupidly, flipping pages in hopes that something yummy would catch my eye. I found something that seemed like it wouldn't scare me out of the restaurant and said, "I'll have the manila clams, oyster mushrooms, leeks, and basils please."

She wrote down my stuff then turned to Scott, whom ordered those black fig things and some other thing in Italian that I couldn't even understand. The waitress then took our menus, promised our appetizers would be out in no time, and then disappeared among the hustle and bustle of the restaurant.

"What the heck did you order?" I asked Scott. "Was that even on the menu?"

He cracked his flirty smile. "I ordered pasta with pecorino ramano and cracked black pepper."

I wrinkled my nose. "Sounds interesting."

He shrugged and reached for my hand again. I placed mine back in his and noticed how he looked at me… in the most intense way possible.

"What is it?" I asked, squirming slightly under his gaze. "Is there something on my face?"

He shook his head. "No, nothing there except for beautiful eyes, a perfect nose, and luscious lips that I'd love to kiss again."

All I could do was blush a deep color.

"Rogue, I… I just wanted to tell you that I feel seriously attached to you."

"I feel the same way," I replied.

"Then will you promise me something?"

A twisting, uncomfortable knot set in my stomach then and I suddenly got a bad case of the tinglies. Something about how he looked at me when he asked me that… Gah I don't know what it was but it really made me nervous.

But I put on a brave face and nodded anyway.

"Promise you won't hurt me like Jean did?" Scott asked, and my heart pounded uncomfortably. "Please, promise me that you won't hurt me. I lost her to Logan- literally- and I know you've felt strongly about him before. I just don't want to come between something that'll only make me get hurt again."

I felt frozen. I couldn't breathe correctly. This was going to be difficult, I realized. Very, very difficult. But I had to try at least. I had to try to make an effort to be with Scott in a serious way-without having sex with Logan on the side. I had to be good about this.

So I then looked at Scott, squeezed his hand and told him my first lie: "I won't hurt you, Scott."

-

I had just stepped out of my bathroom when I heard a knock at my door.

Ugh, I thought, looking down at myself. I was not ready to be seen by anyone. My hair was big and wavy from me blow drying it, I was dressed in just boxers and a T-shirt, and I had absolutely no make up on my face. Whoever it was better be pretty damn important.

"Hold on," I called when they knocked again, and went over to my mirror to quickly apply some cover up, eyeliner, and mascara to my shower reddened face.

"All right, come in!" I said when I was done.

The door opened to reveal Scott, standing there in nothing on but jeans and his sunglasses. My breath felt trapped in my throat when I saw his tanned body with toned arms, chiseled abs, and shoulders that looked perfectly ripped. He looked… couldn't believe I'm thinking it, but he looked just as good as Logan.

"Um… hi," I said nervously. "What uh… what brings you up here?"

"I wanted to see you," Scott said, coming over to where I stood and backing me up into the wall behind me, his fingers playing with the waistband of my boxers. "I had to know what your answer was before I went to sleep."

I gulped. His answer. Ah, damn it I thought I'd be able to get away with not answering it. I thought he'd give me time to think about it.

We were driving home after our dinner when he asked. The windows were down, letting a warm breeze in the car as Scott drove us back home to the mansion. We were on a major road that took us back toward Westchester when he surprised me by pulling over and parking the car on the shoulder of the road.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously when he removed the key from the ignition. "Is something wrong with the car?" I ventured, trying to think of a logical reason why he'd pull over. But I hadn't heard it rattling, the shocks were fine, and the timing belt was smooth. What could be wrong with the car?

"There's nothing wrong with the car," Scott said, leaning over and pinning me with a smoldering gaze through his tinted glasses. "Rogue, I have something to ask you."

"Oh." I said stupidly, heat started to rush to my face. What the hell could he have to ask me _now_ that was so damn important he stopped the car over?

"Rogue," Scott said, taking my face in his warm hand. My flesh instantly responded to the feel of his fingers on me, and I moved my mouth toward his palm. I looked up at his eyes, waiting to hear what he had to ask, and was smoldered by his fiery gaze. "Rogue, I- I've been curious about this for a while now," he started.

"Yes?" I prodded him.

"I… I want to feel your skin on me, Rogue."

My eyes widened. "What?"

His face colored and he took his hand from my face, turning away from me. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I don't know what I was thinking. I… I shouldn't have asked that. It was out of line, Rogue. I'm sorry."

"No, wait, hold the hell on," I replied hotly and grabbed Scott by the collar. "I wasn't offended by what you asked, just surprised. Now explain what you mean before I do get offended."

He looked at me slightly out of the corner of his eye and sighed before responding. "I'm just curious to see how it'd feel to touch you- I mean really, really touch you. And ever since Logan came back I… I don't know. I feel insecure now that he's here- especially since I know he cares about you more than just a girl he used to mentor. You've noticed the change, right?"

I took my eyes away from his and looked at the window, sighing in disbelief. Was it that obvious? Did Logan really care about me more than what he has in the past? And after everything him and I had been through last night… his confession that all he wanted was me, and the look he gave me after we slept together…

But I couldn't. I couldn't let on that I knew to Scott. I couldn't let anyone in on the secret Logan and I were keeping. This was meant to stay between just the two of us and no one else. And maybe… maybe Scott would never know. Maybe, my mind told me, as long as you keep your distance from Logan. Let that be the first and last time you sleep with him. You got it out of your system, now move on.

I can't though, I responded back. I can't because I crave him. All day I've craved his touch and thought about what he did to me last night and I want him again. It doesn't matter that I'm sore beyond all belief and it doesn't matter that I'm being a cheating whore right now. I want to have my cake and eat it too.

Well, congratulations! My mind screamed at me. YOU ARE NOW A WHORE.

"Rogue?"

I looked back at Scott, and put on a straight face as I lied to him. "I haven't noticed it the way you have. I just think he's being protective of me. But it doesn't matter, Scott," I said, touching his arm with my hand. "I have who I want."

He smiled then and leaned over to kiss my cheek. His lips lingered there, but before I let them take mine I whispered, "What did you have to ask me?"

"Will you be mine tonight?" he asked without hesitation, his voice low and husky in my ear.

I never answered.

Which brings me to now, as I was pinned against the wall with Scott about to undress me as he was half naked himself.

"Well?" he whispered, his fingers slipping underneath the material of my boxers and stroking the juncture between my thigh and hip.

I gasped and arched into his touch. "I… I…" I stammered stupidly. "I haven't… thought about… it yet…"

"Oh?" he smirked, bringing his lips to my jaw and lightly kissing his way to my shoulder. "Anything I can do to persuade you?"

I bit my lip. "Um, well, I… I don't know…"

There was a knock on my door then and Scott stopped stroking and kissing me. "Damn," he muttered.

"Hold on," I said, kissing him quickly on the lips. "I'll be right back."

I practically skipped over to the door and threw it open in haste. "Yes?"

Logan stood on the other side of the door. My eyes widened in shock but I kept my voice even and my face straight as I spoke to him.

"Hey," I said nonchalantly. "What's up?"

He looked at me, probably wondering why I was acting so cold, and I mouthed "there's someone in here" as my way to explain my behavior. He nodded quickly and without missing a beat replied, "Just checkin' on ya. Wanted to make sure you weren't mad at me for after last night."

"Mad at you?" I said, knowing what he was talking about but I couldn't help but reference it to the amazing sex we had. So I decided to be coy and play around a little bit. "Actually, I still am a little pissed at you, Logan. What you did to Scott was unacceptable and you're the way you acted towards me afterwards was just as mean."

His eyes widened and his lips curled into a cocky smile. He was getting my hint. "Well, I'm sorry Rogue. Anything I can to try and make up for it?"

"You can start by leaving," Scott interjected then, coming over to stand by me and looking at Logan like he wanted to have a round two of getting sucker punched again. "You were interrupting something- again."

Logan cocked an eyebrow at him. "Was I now?"

Scott nodded. "Yep. You can even ask Rogue."

Logan's eyes shifted between the two of us and he smiled like a deviant. "Well, it probably wasn't much because if it was, she wouldn't have gotten up to answer the door in the middle of it, now would she, Cyclops?"

I heard Scott suck in a mouthful of air in response and I could practically feel how his fingers cracked into a tight fist- ready and aimed to punch Logan in the face.

But Logan simply cracked his neck to the side and left us with a comment that would have had me in hysterics- if it wouldn't have gave me away of course. "You're slackin', Red Eyes. Why don't you be a man and fuck her senseless like I know you want to? She probably likes it rough, now why don't you give it to her?"

He then left us with that, and I shut the door behind him. I turned to face Scott and he had his mouth set firmly in a grim line.

"Scott?"

He looked at me with a quizzical look on his face "Is he right?"

"About what?"

"Do you like it rough?"

I laughed before I could stop myself and couldn't help but say, "Scott you have no idea."

XxXxxXxx

Okay, sorry for the wait! But I just wanted to say thanks to HEATHER for her ideas and her encouragement. You've been the best!! And thanks to everyone else that has been leaving reviews. Please rate! I'll lose all will to write if there's no rating!!!! (Lol, probably not but still it'd be nice!)

New chapter should be coming soon! Be on the look out! :D


	8. A New Hunger

I own nothing- all characters were created from the fine men of Marvel Comics.

XxxXxxx

It has been a trying week for me.

In a way, it was peaceful. The day after Logan had cock-blocked Scott, Professor Xavier woke me up early to put me on a mission- and he woke me up telepathically while I was having a sex dream about Logan. How ironic.

It was a good dream, I recalled. I had walked into Logan's room after he got done showering, and he still had a towel wrapped around his waist and steam coming off his flesh. His hair was wet, and water droplets still clung to his flesh. And as soon as he saw me come in with nothing but a silk, white nightie he was on me like white on rice.

But Professor Xavier cut into my dream right when Logan was two seconds away from slipping his fingers into my wetness- completely severing all sex from the dream altogether. _Rogue,_ he called.

_…yes? _I answered back, practically cringing from embarrassment.

_I have a mission for you and only you to perform. Get dressed and come to my office as quickly as you can._

_ Mmkay._

I did what was asked of me and went to Professor Xavier's office after being showered and dressed in jean and a black tee. He all ready knew I was there before I even lifted my hand to knock, and called me in- his tone soft but firm.

He looked up at me when I entered and his face broke out in a small smile. I was still getting used to his new body… it looked nothing like his old body. He was younger, with dark hair, blue eyes, and he was pretty built- and mobile. It was hard to remember him as Professor Xavier when he looked so young and… good-looking.

"Morning, Professor," I greeted him. "What's this mission you have in mind for me?"

"Well, first Rogue, I'd like for you to sit down."

"Oh-kay." I said in a shaky voice as I took a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

He followed suit and sat down in his big cushy chair, and looked at me intently with one hand on his chin and the other drumming a staccato beat on the desk.

"So…" I said after an awkward moment of silence. "What's up?"

"Do you have any idea why I'd like to talk to you, Rogue?"

I shook my head stupidly. "No, Professor. I really don't have an idea." But I did- in fact, I had about twenty of them running in my head at once. I just couldn't pick which one I thought he was referring to first.

"I'd like to talk to you about Logan, my dear."

Uh oh. He sure doesn't beat around the bush.

I stayed silent, not sure of what I should say at that point. It'd be stupid to try and deny what had been going on- the man was a fucking telepath. He'd smell my bullshit with no hesitation and he'd probably be disappointed in me for trying to lie to him. So I opted for silence, just patience silence, as I waited for him to continue.

"Rogue," he finally said, his voice oozing with caution. "Are you aware of what you're doing with Logan?"

I bit my lip and looked down at my feet, my hands twisting together in a nervous gesture. "Not really," I admitted. "I'm… I'm still confused by a lot of this, actually."

"And how about Scott?" the professor probed. "Do you know what you're doing with him?"

I lamely shook my head but answered, "I have a better understanding with him than what I have with Logan."

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Professor Xavier suggested in a warm, helpful tone.

I sighed. "Well, you're aware that Scott and I have become close since Jean's death and Logan's absence." I stated, and the professor nodded. "Well, we have become close- just as shoulders to cry on and offering words of support- but it's slowly become more. Even before Logan came back, Scott would hint that he had feelings for me that were stronger than friendship, and I- I feel the same way."

"And do you want to be with Scott?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I do. He's a great guy and, well, he's been there for me. I can count on him, I trust him, and I know he wouldn't hurt me. And he makes me feel good about myself. He's the only one that has bothered with me since Logan left and everyone seems to have abandoned me. He's the only constant that I've had."

"Now, what about Logan?"

Ah, the golden question! My mind practically yelled. Isn't that what I've been wondering since the motherfucker came back?

"I just don't know," I told the professor. "We… you… you know what we did," I stammered.

He nodded. "Yes, I do know what happened between the two of you the other night. I was rather shocked that it would happen so quickly but I won't lie to you and say that I didn't see it coming. I knew Logan would want to have you when he came back."

This conversation was really weird to have with Professor Xavier- especially since he appeared to be younger and incredibly attractive in his new body. It just seemed… too personal.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

I shifted nervously in my seat. So he is keeping tabs on my mind, I mused.

But I shrugged indifferently. "It's just still hard to get used to the fact that you have a new body. I'm used to seeing you as an old man in a wheelchair."

Professor Xavier chuckled. "Aren't we all?"

I smiled at him, glad that he was able to still quell my unease, but instantly became fidgety when his face grew serious again.

"Rogue, I'm worried about you."

My brow furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

"Your powers are growing, Rogue. You're maturing faster than what we've discussed since you've learned to control your mutation. And you know that they're going to come for you again, now that you've absorbed new powers, don't you?"

I lowered my head, noticing how heavy it felt as the weight of this suppressed information registered in my brain. All I could do was nod- a task that seemed almost impossible to do.

"After what transpired between you and the Phoenix…"

"Could we not talk about it yet?" I whispered, looking up at Professor Xavier with pleading, big brown eyes. "No one knows that before- before Logan had to kill her- that I took some of her powers when we had her here. No one knows that you had me drain her to understand what she was capable of. And I can't bring myself to talk about it because if Scott or Logan found out then they'd be worried that I'd turn into the same thing she did."

Professor Xavier nodded. "You're right, Rogue. But you've learned to control some of those urges as well. You are a powerful mutant, you know. Much more powerful than the Phoenix was. You could rise where she has fallen."

This wasn't why the professor had called me in his office, my mind told me. He wanted to put me on a mission and a mission is something I would be happy to do instead of talk about my encounter with the Phoenix. I couldn't talk about it- yet. Not with him, not with Scott or Logan- especially Scott- but just not with anyone. It was too much to handle. I was the only mutant who could say that I had gotten inside her mind and succeeded- something that the professor himself couldn't do. But it'd all be sorted out later after this mission and after I get my head back on straight with Logan and Scott. I had to think things through. I just had to.

"What was the mission you wanted me to go on?" I asked the professor, my face set in a straight manner and my voice firm, indicating that I was deliberating changing the subject and did not want to hear anything else about it.

The professor averted his eyes and nodded. "Very well," he said, folding his hands together on the desk. "I just wanted to bring Scott and Logan up with you because if they find out how powerful you are… they'll be worried. And one way or another, you have to choose between one of them. You can't have both- but you may end up hurting both."

I nodded stiffly. "Okay," I replied. "So what's my mission?"

My mission was simple.

I was to spend a week in isolation from everyone- only keeping in contact with the professor telepathically- as I used the powers I acquired from the Phoenix to test my abilities and try to hone in on Magneto's possible whereabouts. It was a peaceful week nonetheless. I was staying at the lake house about a mile and a half from the mansion and I found myself spending hours outside near the lake, enjoying the warm weather as much as I could.

I could feel the powers of the Phoenix grow within me-, which was of course locked away with the barrier I had placed in my mind. I couldn't let that go. I'd snap. The Phoenix was now an entity in me that had awakened dark impulses I used to have before I came to the X-Men. It knew me better than anyone else did. It knew how I thirsted to drain mutants- to feel the burning sensation as their life seeped into me… to feel them die. It thirsted for the taste of Logan's skin again; it had pulled hard when I drained him and yearned for more but I held it back. I needed to.

But as I sat in isolation for that week, I let the Phoenix and I join. I freed my mind and became open to thought- allowing my impulses to take over. I levitated various objects in the air, set them on fire as I envisioned it, and even killed wild animals with the touch of my bare skin on theirs and allowed the Phoenix to take their life source as sustenance- strength. It made me stronger, I felt so powerful with the Phoenix and I joined together. I was in constant communication with Professor Xavier throughout all this, and he seemed to think my experiences were satisfactory.

_You're doing well, Rogue, _he'd often tell me. _You're becoming one with the Phoenix- embracing it with yourself and allowing it to be a part of you. That's something Jean did not learn. I am proud of your achievement._

I didn't feel proud. I just felt whole.

The Phoenix grew inside me, awakened forgotten stamina and rekindled thirsts for power, and the lure felt amazing. But I did not let it take me, and I did not try to hinder it. I just let it move in harmony with me, taking it step by step until the time came when the Phoenix would just be me- there'd be no need to put a distinction between us.

But if I snap…

If I snap I'll kill someone. I have to free the Phoenix first. I can't allow it to break free when I snap. No. I need to give it what it wants before that happens. But… what can I give it when I know it'd want to taste life? Animals aren't enough- it'd want a mutant.

Fuck my life.

All in all though, the week was peaceful to me. Peaceful in the sense that it kept me away from Scott and Logan. It wasn't the most exciting mission in the world, but it was something. And at least for now I could escape my love triangle.

The Professor cut into my mind then and asked: _Rogue? Will you be returning today?_

_ Yes. _I replied back_. Yes I will, Professor._

_ Very good_, he said, sounding pleased_. Then I shall see you back at the mansion in an hour. _

_ Sounds good._

-

I was packing some of the clothes I had brought over in a duffel bag when I heard the sound of the front door creak open.

My back stiffened and I instantly froze my movements. No way, I thought. No way the Brotherhood had tracked me down this fast. I mean, worst-case scenario was that some of those goonies were here and they wanted to lure me back to their cult. They had no idea that I had acquired powers from the Phoenix so their attempts of capturing me would be petty and kinda hysterical. But they would be after me regardless- I was a valuable asset to their team. I could take on the entire world just by touching it. And right now, I was ready to take on a couple of baddies.

I grabbed a switchblade from the bottom of the duffel before slipping it inside my sleeve- just to feel secure with a weapon on me. I crept on tiptoe toward the doorway of my temporary bedroom and held my breath as I heard the footsteps stalk closer toward me. When I heard the heavy creaking sound of the guy's boot hit the wooden floor, I sprang out from behind the doorframe and grabbed the guy's neck in a ferocious chokehold before slamming him into the wall.

But that was before I realized it was Logan.

"Rogue," he rasped, his eyes bugging out as his face turned reddish. "Rogue, lemme go!"

"Oh!" I gasped, quickly releasing his neck. "S-sorry, Logan."

"Fuck!" he choked, rubbing his tender trachea and glaring up at me as he did. "What the hell are you so jumpy for?"

I quickly turned my gaze away and hid my face beneath my hair. "No reason. I just wasn't expecting anyone, that's all."

Logan then caught me off guard by reaching forward to brush the white strands away from my face. I flinched- but only slightly- and started to relax when I felt his fingers slide through my hair; he pulled me close to him and embraced me in a soft, comforting hug.

"I remember how you hated being alone," he whispered in my ear. "You always hated it, but that's all you had- you."

I was touched by his sentiment. A part of me wanted to be surprised but I realized I had no reason to be. Logan always understood that part about me. He knew from the moment he saw me that I hated being alone, I just hated feeling like all I had was myself. I had gotten used to it, yeah sure, but that doesn't mean I enjoyed it. Logan was the same. He had himself but I knew- simply because I had seen inside his mind- that he hated being a loner just like I did. And right now we were sharing a moment that could not be repeated at any other place in time; right now Logan and I were doing something we hadn't had the opportunity to do in so long: we were bonding.

I brought my head up from the comfort of his shoulder and looked into his soft gaze. "What are you doing here, Logan?" I asked gently.

He cupped my chin in his strong hand before saying, "I missed you."

"I miss you too," I replied, stroking his wild muttonchops. It's such a comical word to say, "muttonchops". And when I thought about it, it kind of ruined the romantic vibes we were sending to each other. But, then again, it didn't ruin anything. Muttonchops were a part of Logan- strong, sexy, dreamy Logan and funny or not, he could pull them off. The man standing before me could make anything sexy-a leopard print man thong for instance. The image of Logan in one almost made me laugh out loud, but I contained myself, so eager to see what could happen next.

He brought his face close to mine and placed a soft kiss on my lips, completely confirming my judgment that it had been a good idea to not ruin this moment. As we deepened the kiss and I allowed his tongue to caress mine, something unexpected happened. The Phoenix in me began to stir.

I didn't pull back from Logan when I felt the Phoenix respond to his kisses- I merely let it happen. The Professor told me that the Phoenix would start to respond to things that I did sooner or later, and instead of fighting it like Jean tried doing I should just let it happen. So I went with it, allowing the Phoenix to purr in satisfaction when Logan licked my bottom lip and bit it roughly with his teeth.

It didn't matter if it were me, or the Phoenix that uttered the moan that escaped my lips; the only thing I knew was how amazing it felt to have Logan touch me like this… like how he did in my bedroom.

As if he could read my thoughts, Logan bent his knees to reach under me, and he lifted me off my feet to place me up against the wall- my legs finding their way around his waist and his arms wrapping around my torso.

I lost my rationale as Logan kissed and nibbled his way down my collarbone- not caring about the Professor's warnings or the fact that I was once again, hurting Scott. It didn't matter. My craving for the feral, animalistic Wolverine was now being satisfied and that is all I cared about.

I began to remove the shirt Logan had on while he ripped apart my bra, and my shirt as well, and jumped down from the wall just long enough to rip the denim jeans he had on straight from his hips- not as graceful as he did to me, but it was close enough. He appreciated my enthusiastic gestures and smiled at me.

"I think I'm rubbin' off on ya, darlin',"

I smirked. "Me too."

We were then a naked mass of entangled limbs collapsing on the bed I had slept in for the past week, kissing ferociously as our skin burned against each other's. Everywhere Logan touched seemed to scream from excited pleasure like it had yearned for his touch as much as I had, and the Phoenix growled in an approving manner when it saw how hungry the Wolverine was for me.

The need to dominate, to overpower Logan and his inner beast was now so potent in me that it was practically the blood pounding through my veins. I wrestled my way on top, straddling his muscular hips, and began to bite every inch of sensitive flesh I could get my mouth on: his lips, earlobes, neck, shoulder blades… all leading down to the line of hair he had traveling south to the juncture where his hips met his thighs. I paused at the V shaped crevice and slowly licked the spot as torturously as I possibly could.

I heard Logan suck in a deep breath of air, arching his back slightly and gripping the sheets tight in his fists. "Rogue," he moaned, "keep- keep going."

Even if I wanted to shy away from the taboo act I was about to perform, the Phoenix wouldn't have let me. The desire to lick the entire length of Logan's shaft, to feel the soft skin slide in my mouth, to just run my nails along the veins… I shuddered just by the thought of it.

I slowly leveled my mouth with the head of Logan's cock, ready to act like girls I've seen in many adult films would when they were presented with such an amazing piece of man flesh like I was. I lightly blew on the sensitive skin of his dick, earning an appreciative hiss and another back arch from him, and bent down further to lick from the bottom of his shaft right up to the tip.

The Wolverine howled.

I continued my titillating licks on him, grabbing his shaft in my right hand and treating him like I would my favorite lollipop- another technique I had learned from a porn movie. I sucked slightly on him before nibbling the head, and ran my nails along the skin, loving the ridges I touched. I kept nibbling, kissing, and licking his cock as I went, and I received moans, grunts, and frustrated growls from my lover.

"Rogue," he said, gripping my hair in his fists. "Rogue, fucking suck me- please," he begged, his eyes glazed with unbridled lust. "Please."

I smirked at his desperation and gave him a coy look from where I straddled him. I licked him again, and kept licking without breaking eye contact before I said, "And what will you do for me?"

He arched his eyebrow, looking shocked that I had asked him such a perverse question, but I could tell he was aroused by my boldness.

"What would you like me to do for you?"

"How about you return the favor?"

The shock- still there from my first question- still hadn't left his face but it was soon replaced by an uncontrolled state of arousal where he gripped my shoulders and threw me backwards on the bed, landing on top of me and snarling in his throat. The Wolverine, it appeared, was hungry.

XxXxXXXxXx

Okay, I'm a slacker that doesn't put these out as much. Sorry =(

Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Rate, review pleaseee!

PS: I LOVE YOU HEATHER!


	9. Dying Inside

I own nothing- all characters were created from the fine men of Marvel Comics.

XxxXxxx

I was on my back, panting wildly as the Wolverine licked my sensitive folds.

I was held hostage, literally. My hands were held high above my head in one of his hands, and the other he used to prop up one of my legs as he licked, sucked, and even bit at the throbbing flesh. The swipes of his tongue along the outside walls were nothing compared to when he began to suck on my clitoris. As soon as his lips encompassed the soft nub, my head was thrown back in wild abandonment and I tore at the hand that held mine, completely in awe that I was acting like this.

My mother would be ashamed, I thought as I arched my hips into the Wolverine as he slid a finger inside me. She would be downright appalled that her baby girl was on her back with an older man on the bed as he spread her wide and licked the wet crevice between her thighs. Yeah, Mama would have a heart attack.

But I wasn't going to stop. Her thoughts were of her daughter, Marie, and not of her mutant mistake, Rogue. I was now Rogue and Marie was gone. Marie wouldn't have done this, but Rogue would and now is. Marie would only think of it, dream of it, wish for it; but I, Rogue, was making it happen.

I screamed when the Wolverine bit my clitoris and cried, "Oh, God, Logan-!"

"That's not my fucking name!" he growled, adding another finger ferociously in a punishing manner, pumping it in and out of me.

I clenched my legs together and cried, "I-I'm sorry! Wolverine, please…"

"Please, what?"

"Take me, Wolverine,"

I looked up and saw him smirk at me, mirroring what I had done to him earlier, and he never broke eye contact as he licked my mound.

"How… would you… like me to… take you, darlin'?" he said between long, agonizingly slow strokes of his tongue.

"Like- like… like an animal!"

He stopped caressing me with his tongue then and placed his hand on me, spreading my wetness all around my folds, the movement creating a sticky sound. He looked at me as he did, challenging me in a way- so dangerous. Then, before I knew it, the Wolverine grabbed my hips and turned me over so I was on my knees- his other hand long gone from my now bruised wrists- and I felt the bed shift as he positioned himself behind me.

"You want me to fuck you like the animal I am, baby?" he whispered, rubbing his cock against me. "You want me to mate you again, huh? You wanna feel my cock ruin you?"

"Yes," I gasped as he pushed against my wall. "Yes, I- I do. Fuck me, Logan."

He slid himself in me then- and even though it was easier now, my muscles still ached and tried to reject the size of him. I relaxed though, allowing the Wolverine's full size to enter, and gasped when I felt him pierce my hilt.

"Fucking hell, Rogue," he groaned, one arm snaking around my waist as he brought his mouth close to my ear. "Baby, you feel so good."

I didn't answer- more like I couldn't answer- because he then pounded hard into me from behind. My head bobbed up and down and every thrust earned him a moan and gasp from me. It felt so good. His hands gripped my waist with bone crushing force and I heard him grunt wildly from behind- his pace becoming wanton and insanely hard. I couldn't help but love it. He had the power to break me but we both knew he couldn't. I was stronger than the other girls he'd slept with: stronger, with the ability to heal if he got out of control, and I also had absorbed some of his strength before which enabled me to dish out whatever he gave to me.

We were mating in the hardest, fastest, best way possible. He pounded into me, and began to pull at the hair that fell down my back as we fucked. I screamed when I felt his mouth suddenly bite my shoulder, the waves of my orgasm started to swell and build like the roaring ocean. I was hot and cold all at the same time, my forehead breaking out with sweat, and my fingers growing numb as they held on to the headboard in front of me. I clung to it for dear life as the Wolverine took me, the swells now burning inside me- breaking hard like water against a dam that just threatened to escape.

His pace became more desperate now, his moans strangled. I knew without words that he was at his peak too and he was working hard to release his seed before the pressure became too great to hold on to. I let go of the headboard with one hand and gripped one of his hands that held my waist, digging my fingernails into his knuckles.

I heard a _shink!_ and realized the Wolverine's claws were now out. The cold metal tickled my skin but I wasn't afraid.

"Cut me," I told him in a bold voice. "Let your animal out."

I wasn't sure if he knew what I had asked him. The Logan in him probably bulked at the thought of cutting me with his blades, but the Wolverine, of course, didn't care. He brought the tips of the claws to the side of my back and with one quick- but superficial swipe- cut into my skin.

I screamed from the pain, but it wasn't enough to stop me from telling him to cut me again, and again, and again. Our orgasms came to a different height then as his claws came out, and I felt him move erratically behind me.

"Turn your skin on," he choked out.

"What?" I gasped. "N-no. I d-don't want to hurt… hurt you."

"You won't baby," he assured me quickly as he kissed my neck. "Do it fast- I want to feel it before I come."

I felt the blood trickle down to my thighs and with another swipe, my skin was open from another cut from his claws. I knew how to control it now, my mind told me, it was okay. The Phoenix wouldn't let me hurt him anyway, and it'd be there to guide me.

Slowly, with the hand that gripped the one he had with his claws out, I lightly turned on my skin and we screamed in ecstasy as my mutation vibrated between us.

I kept it there, right at that pace, and with only a few thrusts from the Wolverine I knew we would be done. But we enjoyed the last few seconds as both our mutations came out, and instead of biting me like had before, he completely stuck his claws in my side.

He went halfway through, and I screamed but only from pleasure as my mutation instantly healed my wound and we came at the same second. My pressure, the waves, they were gone now, and the Wolverine slugged behind me on the bed, resting his head on my shoulder.

I was tired, dead tired. Not from me using my mutation, but from the sex and the stabbing. He seemed tired from being drained, but it wasn't anything minor- I could tell. I was in his head again, reading his thoughts, and what I saw made my heart tingle.

He was falling for me.

"Rogue?" he whispered, hugging me tightly. "Rogue, did I… did I…?

"No," I replied, turning around to face him with a smile on my face. "No, Logan, you didn't."

He smiled in relief. "Good."

I smiled back and reached around to cup his cheek in my hand. "Did I hurt you?"

He shook his head. "No. You actually made me feel alive."

"I never thought I'd hear anyone say that," I whispered, my heart fluttering like a hummingbird's wings. My eyes then looked around the room, taking in the tattered clothes that littered the floor, the switchblade that had somehow fallen out of my sleeve, and the duffel I was going to use to pack the belongings I had brought with me. I felt my stomach clench uncomfortably at the thought of leaving, but I knew it had to be done. "We should… probably go," I suggested quietly.

I moved to escape Logan's arms, but he hugged me tight against him.

"No," he muttered in protest. "Not yet."

I looked at him, eyebrows raised, and said pointedly, "Logan, we have to leave. I was supposed to be back at the mansion like an hour ago."

His hazel eyes, sparkling with that enchanting green hue, sought mine and I was brought under their captivating spell. "Stay," he whispered, low and husky, "stay with me."

* * *

"Rogue, I sure hope you know what you're doing," the Professor scolded me later on that day. "What you are doing with yourself is dangerous! You're wearing yourself thin with balancing two romantic relationships, dealing with your powers, and trying to find ways to dodge the Brotherhood all at the same time! Do you have any idea how serious any of this is?"

I had never seen the Professor angry with me before, and it made me feel incredibly terrible about myself. All I could do was hang my head in shame as I took his words in, listening to how each word dripped with more disappointment than the last. My chest tightened as I accepted how right he was.

"I'm… I'm sorry," I murmured. "This is all my fault, Professor, and I have no one to blame but myself. I just… I just don't know what to do."

"We know that, Rogue," the Professor replied, in an uncharacteristically cool tone. "Rogue, either you get yourself together- starting with choosing between Logan or Scott or neither, or else I'll sort this out myself."

My cheeks burned with embarrassment and I felt a sob build its way up into my throat. Tears were threatening to spill over the brim of my sad brown eyes, and all I could do was think about what the Professor was saying. I did have to choose between them. I couldn't have both, but I could have neither, and I had to do it before I was taken by the Brotherhood and before the Phoenix took flight within me. As soon as the thought of the Phoenix entered my mind, it seemed to wake inside me and projected a mental image of Logan as the Wolverine, taking me from behind as he stuck his claws deep inside my ribcage, and my skin instantly became alive… it made us come at the same time, brought us closer as I became one with him mentally, and I took more of him than I all ready had in me.

The Phoenix… I realized, was becoming attached to the Wolverine side of Logan- the dangerous side of Logan- as I was falling head over heels for the other side of him. We were equal now, we both had inner beasts inside of us that could quench each other's thirsts, sate each other's appetites… and could- once if we let them- cause a lot of destruction to each other.

I gulped as tears then fell from my eyes, trying to pull myself together. My heartstrings pulled mercilessly as I realized I had to give up on Logan. I gasped when the Phoenix bulked at the thought of being without Wolverine, but I knew I had to do it. I had to pick Scott, it was the right thing… it was the safe thing.

"Rogue!"

I looked up to see the Professor coming over to stand in front of me, looking like he wanted to comfort me but hesitant to do so.

"What?" I whispered, my voice cracking under the strain of trying to contain my tears.

"Rogue, you're… you're on fire."

My eyes widened and I looked at myself- yelping in surprise when I realized I was _definitely _on fire but I wasn't being burnt from the flames.

"Oh my God," I said softly. "What's happening to me?"

"It's the Phoenix in you, my dear," the Professor informed me, refraining to touch my arm in a comforting way. "You're thinking of the Wolverine, and the Phoenix is responding to that. I believe that it recognizes the Wolverine as what ended its first life cycle in Jean, and instead of being vengeful to him, it… it wants to be with him."

"But I won't let it," I confessed, more tears coming from my eyes. "I can't."

"Interesting," the Professor mused.

I angrily wiped away my tears. "What is?"

"You and the Phoenix are coming together at the thought of losing the same man… only because of the unison that is taking place within your mind, you, Rogue, are becoming attached to both the beasts inside of him. The Phoenix is weeping, Rogue. The fire we see, that is the Phoenix."

"So what does this mean?" I croaked out. "What does that mean for me? Am I no longer Rogue? Am I the Phoenix now?"

The Professor shook his head, his blue eyes sparkling. "No, you are neither. You are now the Rhoenix."

"Rhoenix?" I gasped. "You mean, we're uniting? We're becoming one in the same? Because… because of Logan?"

The Professor nodded. "Yes, because of Logan."

I shook my head. "I can't be with him, Professor. I- I just can't."

"Then you have made your decision, Rhoenix. Now act on it."

I opened my mouth to protest, but the Professor cut me off.

"Do you have any news regarding Magneto and the rest of the Brotherhood? I was able to track their current whereabouts using Cerebro, but I was unsuccessful in pinpointing where their next location might be. Did you have any luck?"

I sniffed before I answered, completely shocked that he was able to change the subject so easily, and tried to quiet the flames that licked my skin. "I… I felt through Mystique that they were heading towards a military base, Fort Hamilton."

"Fort Hamilton?" the Professor asked, apparently baffled. "Why would they be going to an army base?"

"I read through Mystique that they are trying to infiltrate the base to plan another attack on Liberty Island. They… they want to gain enough weapons and recruits to come here and use me to try to blow up the world again. They want to make sure they cover enough ground and make no mistakes… and they want the mansion as their headquarters."

Professor Xavier surprised me by snorting in an uncharacteristically cocky way. "Let them try to take over this school. Military weapons or not- they won't succeed."

I shifted nervously from side to side, the flames that decorated my flesh now dimmed to faint flickers. "So, what do we do?"

He looked at me square in the eye, then turned around to take the long sword he had hanging on the wall off its holder, and swung it around where he held it dangerously in front of him in a fighting stance. "It's simple. They want a war, we'll bring them one. We'll need every mutant we can find on our side. Starting with you. Now, do what you need to do so we can plan our course of action."

-

I watched in the mirror as the fire licked at my skin, the flames originating right from my flesh. My eyes had changed color- no longer a deep, dark brown but now a glowing red color that sparked wildly as the flames grew more intense from me.

I was the Rhoenix. Not Rogue, not Marie, but the Rhoenix. I was a mutant with skunk hair, poisonous skin, and I was harboring a dangerous counter-part inside of me, while possessing the talent of spontaneously setting myself on fire. I was dangerous, I was unstoppable. And this all took place too fast for me to comprehend.

The lock… the lock I had kept on myself was the Phoenix. Had I snapped? Had I gone completely mental? Did I no longer have the capability of being sane? Was I lost like Jean?

I shook my head. No, I wasn't lost. I was still me, just with some bonus material.

I need to get a grip before Scott walks in and freaks out because he thinks I'm spontaneously combusting or something, I thought. He was going to be here any minute… here in his room where I would give myself to him- fully- and afterwards I would renounce my mating with Logan. But before I did that, I lightly turned my skin on and absorbed the flames I had created back into me. I closed my mind off from the Phoenix- still choosing to believe it was my counterpart rather than a new part of me- and brought myself back into the reality where I was Rogue with poisonous skin, I was about to have sex with Scott, and then break up with Logan- and that was that.

The flames were extinguished and then, on cue, I heard the doorknob twist.

I ran my hands through my white streaks and took a deep, trembling breath. This is it, I thought. Time to do the right thing.

Scott pushed the door open and I stood there, in the doorway, my Cyclops standing on the other side, and when he saw me he yelped in surprise.

"Shit, Rogue! What are you doing in here?"

I took a deep breath as my eyes threatened to betray me but I kept my cool under control. You need this, I told myself, you _need_ this.

I looked at Scott and instantly became taken away by how gorgeous he was and how right he truly was for me. I mean truly as in he was what was safe, dependable, and a comfort zone. He'd be the guy that would be there for me in the long run, always standing by my side and would do anything romantically and extensively possible to please me. I had to stop being so damn selfish and arrogant with thinking I could pull off having my cake and eat it too. I had to get real and see that Scott and I were the right thing, and Logan and I? We were the most wrong thing on the list.

As I stared at Scott, he looked at me and it seemed like he understood what I needed, what I was trying to convey, but no matter what I still had to say it. I had to voice my allegiance first, I had to have him see that I wanted him and only him… and that was only because I was now settling. With a sinking, disgusting feeling of dread my heart literally plummeted to the carpeted floor when I realized I was burying Logan deep inside of me. He'd be nothing but a memory in my head, a shadow I'd run away from.

With a shaking, nervous voice I said, "Scott, I… I need you,"

He came forward and took my face in his warm hands. "What's the matter, Rogue?"

I looked up at him, giving up on trying to stop the tears from welling up in my eyes and said, "I do want to be with you, Scott. I do. I'm sorry that everything has gotten messed up since Logan came but I swear- I swear that it was nothing. Logan means nothing and there won't be anything between us. I want to give myself to you."

He took in my words as my voice cracked and tears leaked from my eyes and he lightly brushed them away with the rough pads of his thumbs. He pulled me close and stroked my hair. "Baby, shhhh," he whispered. "You don't have to cry, I know what you're saying and it's okay. I'm glad you feel this way."

I pulled back slightly and sniffed. "Are you sure you want me, Scott? I… I'm just not the Rogue that you think you know. There's a lot you don't know about me… like who I was before I came here. I have a very, bad… a bad past and-"

He brought his fingers up to my lips, interrupting my speech altogether. He looked me directly in the eyes and said, "I don't care about who you were before you came here. You probably did some things you shouldn't have done but that's normal, sweetheart. You didn't know any better before you came and I'm not going to judge you. But still, Rogue, I don't love the girl you were. I love the girl you are now."

I gasped at the aching pain I felt in my chest. It tightened harshly when he said those three, agonizing, words that should've made my heart soar in happiness rather than weighed down in sorrow. More tears came then, and I brought my hands up to Scott's white T-shirt and clung to dear life, my wet eyes staining it.

"Shhh," Scott said in a soothing voice, smoothing my hair. "Rogue, are you sure you want to do this?"

I couldn't face him. If I faced him I'd give away that I really didn't want to do this- at least, not now after I gave myself to Logan. So, I merely nodded and let out a raspy, "Yes."

"No, Rogue, look at me, please." He demanded, tilting my chin up so I could look into his eyes behind his protective sunglasses. "I want to make sure you know what you're doing. Do you really want to do this?"

I closed my eyes and nodded. "Yes," I whispered, opening my eyes to look directly at Scott. "I'm sure I want to do this."

I saw through the dark tint of Scott's glasses that he closed his beautiful eyes, and he hugged me close to his chest again, our foreheads lightly resting against each other's. I felt his breath tickling my mouth, warm and reassuring, and I parted my lips in expectation to receive what I knew would be a tender kiss. Scott slowly closed the distance between our mouths, his hand lightly brushing the tears from my face, and brought his lips softly against mine.

I don't know why kissing him made my heart feel like it was ripping even more, but it did. It was painful to try and push the hollow, dull aching pain away. Come on Rogue, I thought to myself. Get a fucking grip.

With one last mental push, I fabricated an invisible wall that separated my current state of mind from my guilt. My mental block was set in place, and I wasn't going to turn away from it. This was Scott after all, I rationalized, and I had felt a lot of intense feelings for him in the past, feelings that I wanted to have for Logan but couldn't show, and I wanted to give those feelings to Scott because I felt he deserved them. He does deserve them, I rationalized, he deserves them more than Logan does.

We kissed more, and I found myself being backed up into his bed, my knees buckling when they caught the edge, and I fell back against the soft cotton of his sheets, his weight resting on top of me. He was so heavy, crushing, but in a comforting way. His athletic build fit to my curves, making me feel like a small, little girl who had a crush on the hot senior quarterback of the school's football team. His tongue slipped into my mouth, licking the outline of my lips, and I moaned into him.

My clothes began to peel away by his strong hands, and I found myself stripping him of his garments as well. The toned muscles of his body tingled hotly under my fingertips, and I became so overwhelmed by the sensation of having him on top of me that I forgot about my guilt. I only focused on the pleasure.

Pleasure exists only if you want it to, only if you crave it. I craved it, wanted it, and felt it as his hands roamed my skin. His hand felt its way down to my soft mound, soothing the folds gently as he increased their wetness before slipping his fingers inside.

His movements weren't as animalistic as Logan's, weren't as punishing or teasing. They were only aimed at pleasuring me and making my body become alive with lust. My breath hitched wildly as he moved two fingers in and out of me, and I gripped the sheets on the side of my waist, throwing my head back when he pulled out and began rubbing the soft nub of my clit. It wasn't supposed to feel this good, I thought. I thought only Logan could do this to me, could make me feel like this. I was wrong. Scott could do it, too.

I opened my eyes to see Scott looking at me, his face lined in concern.

"Am I hurting you?" he whispered, his fingers easing on me.

I shook my head. "No," I assured him. "No, not at all."

Scott leaned down and kissed me, and I felt like he was doing it in a reassuring way. I felt him position himself between my open legs, pushing against my wall.

I braced myself to feel the pressure of him, feeling that he was about the same size as Logan, when he stopped himself abruptly.

My brows furrowed in confusion and I began to pull back from him, thinking he was disgusted by the sight of me. "Did I… did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, Rogue, not at all." he replied, cupping my face with his hand. "I just… I want this to be easy for you. I don't want to hurt you."

His assumption hit me hard: he thought I was a virgin.

I opened my mouth to reply and I started to protest, to maybe explain that I wasn't a virgin and there was no need for him to do anything for me, but he was all ready off the bed before I had a chance to explain. He went over to his dresser, pulled out a bottle and a few condoms before he returned to the bed, looking down one me in a careful way.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Rogue," he whispered as he climbed back in position between my legs. He held up the bottle and said, "Do you know what this is?"

I had an idea of what it could be, and I figured it'd be better to try and guess so I didn't discourage him into thinking I was scared. "Is that lube?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it is. And the condoms I have are lined with it, too. I just want to make this as painless as possible."

I couldn't refuse his proposal, couldn't deny his care. I merely smiled, and allowed him to prepare me for what I knew would be the most passionate sex I'd ever experience- up until then, at least.

* * *

Scott was laying asleep next to me, his arm draped across my middle. To anyone else it would've felt like a warm, comforting embrace after a few hours of pleasant lovemaking, but to me it felt like I was caged in after long hours of agonizing betrayal.

He did handle my body gently, lovingly, and the lubrication kept him from knowing my secret. We had sex a few times, and although it was incredibly enjoyable it just lacked what I needed- what I _craved_.

The look on Logan's face would be enough to shatter me, I realized. He would know I slept with Scott and he would know what it would mean between us. Logan and I would be no more. It's not a matter of cheating, so to speak, but it'd be more of a matter of Logan understanding that I had chosen another mate.

Did it feel like my heart just stopped beating at the thought of being with someone who wasn't Logan? It felt like something else… something…

My skin began to throb and I felt for the first time the sensation of the Phoenix's flames rise from my skin. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing them to go away. If they burnt Scott then we'd have major problems on our hands… and I'd have a hell of a lot of explaining to do. I concentrated hard on turning my skin on and drawing the flames back inside until they settled in just the palm of my right hand. I watched them lick the tips of my fingers and play along the webbing in complete awe and fascination. It was a beautiful, strange sight, to watch my skin being lit on fire without the slightest pain induced to it, and it was also just as compelling to feel calmed by it. I wasn't alone in my depression, I wasn't dealing with it by myself. The Phoenix was dealing with it, too, and I felt its heart break within mine as it realized for itself that the Wolverine would not be its mate.

I wanted to cry, wanted to try and heal myself like how the myths of phoenixes go, but I knew that they were what they were: myths. No tears could heal me of my burden, could help contend the ache of my broken heart. I allowed myself to cry silently next to Scott before I turned fully on my side and buried my face in the pillow, wishing for sleep to come as fast as it possibly could. And soon enough, my head began to swim from the tears and my eyes blurred and stung from the lingering wetness, and as I fell into the oblivion of subconscious, I extinguished my flames and turned over to the black abyss of nightmares.

XxXxxXxXxXx

Finally… this is out. College is demanding, so is my love life, and it has now mirrored my fanfic. Not as cool as you think, trust me. Only thing is, my "Logan" said goodbye to me, and I feel like I'm stuck with my "Scott". And I don't know what to do. God help me, ya know? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this.

-To everyone who favored/commented/subscribed: THANK YOU. You have no idea how encouraging that is to me.


End file.
